A New Beginning
by Mindige0
Summary: After the defeat of the Dark Lord, Harry withdraws from Hogwarts and runs to Forks, Washington to go to school to learn magic from the Master's from around the world. There Harry meets the Cullens and a friendship begins. But will the Great Albus Dumbledore let Harry slip through his fingers now that he had defeated the Dark Lord?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them I just play with them.

Major Pairing: Harry Potter/ Edward Cullen

Shaded emerald eyes took in the scene that was playing out before him, as if he had anywhere else to go. The pair made Ron and Hermione look like amateurs and that was saying something.

"I told you Nora I'm not going to do it" a man that looked about forty said to a woman that looked around the same age. Both plain in their appearances, but Harry knew better than to take things at face value, after all there were things in this world that would stand most non-supernatural morals hair on end.

"Bruce you are going to do it or you will live to regret it" Nora said looking at the man next to her as if she would bake him alive in a pie if she had her chance.

"Fine" the man huffed before turning away from the woman and looking straight at Harry. Could it be that the woman wanted to ask him something? He knew it was fairly odd for a teenage to be on a plane to the US alone, but certainly the woman wasn't so brazen as to ask about it?

"Excuse me" the man said staring at Harry, it wasn't as if he was going to answer the man. He had no idea who the man was or if he posed a potential threat. He hadn't made it to his final destination yet, and there was still plenty of time for his Godfather, the Weasley's and the Headmaster to come and collect him and send him back.

"Young sir" the man said still looking directly at Harry. The man had a very, very American accent; as in Texas twang accent, so he knew the pair where probably on their way back from a vacation to the great place of the United Kingdom.

"Yes" Harry said slowly, wondering if there would be any way to get out of speaking to the pair that seemed intent on speaking with him. There was a whole bloody plane of people and they had seemed to zero in on him alone.

"I notice that you don't have anyone traveling with you"

"Yes" Harry said, he certainly wasn't going to offer information to perfect strangers. He had learned the hard way not to speak unless spoken to, he after all had the scars to prove it.

"Are you meeting someone in Boston, child" Nora it seemed had gotten up the gumption to speak to him. The name 'child' made Harry flinch just the slightest bit, nothing that the pair would notice but just enough to make him uncomfortable.

"No"

"Oh, continuing on then" the woman pressed as if she had a real concern of him reaching his final destination. It wasn't her problem, but then again the people that made it their problem were the exactly same people he was escaping from.

"Yes" Harry answered, he hoped to the Gods above that the woman would shut up and quit being so nosey.

"Where to? I do so hope you are meeting someone there" Harry rolled his eyes behind his shaded glasses, glad that they hid his eyes from the world at large.

"Seattle" Harry said, he would of course be stopping in Seattle, but it was by no means his final destination.

"Family there then" the woman assumed and Harry just agreed with her. It was so much easier it seemed to agree than to disagree. After that it seemed that the woman wanted to regale Harry about stories of when she went to Seattle as a small child, as if Harry had any concern over it. It was a slow and tedious eight hour flight, and Harry was never so glad to see the airplane land.

"Well I hope you have a good flight to Seattle" the woman said while her husband, as Harry had found out, rolled his eyes behind his wife's back.

"You as well" Harry said slowly before looking down at the book that he had taken that had a map of Boston's Logan Airport. Harry walked quickly trying to avoid being out in the open for too long, worried that there were scouts already on alert to find him as quickly and as quietly as possible. Harry made it to his next gate with plenty of time to spare; when he had made the flight he had been apprehensive about the time change, but it seemed he had timed things just right.

"Seattle" a man with blonde hair asked Harry, looking lost.

"Yes" Harry said before taking out a book and writing some notes down. He had started his journal as a way to get things off his chest, things that he knew that Hermione and Ron wouldn't understand. Things like the death of Cedric Diggory, or going out with Cho as a way to cover up that he was gay. He had to hide the book from his cousin for fear of being beaten and possibility raped by his lump of an Uncle, but through it all Harry always felt better after making notes in his journal about his thoughts or plans.

_June 30_

_I wonder if they got my letter of withdrawal from Hogwarts? Not that I care, I have better opportunities than sitting in a school with a meddling Headmaster and meddling friends, or can you really call them that when they are only looking out for themselves? We shall find out soon enough, only a few more hours to go._

Harry closed the journal with a snap and put it back in his bag, since the flight crew was boarding passengers. Harry was one of the first people on the plane since he had wanted to sit as far back as possible, with the flight only being half full the flight attendants were quick to offer him a better seat. They of course looked at him funny, he was after all wearing sunglasses when they were clearly not needed but they made no comment about it or even asked. He had declined moving up and instead took the solitude with relish. The flight from Boston to Seattle was a long six hour flight but it wasn't nearly as bad as the flight from London to Boston. There was no insane woman talking about her childhood or the crying babies that never seemed to shut up. Harry hated being in such close quarters with people, it made him very uncomfortable. Call it a product of the Dursley's care, but it was one that always bothered him the most. When he had began at Hogwarts and saw how grand and huge the place was, he had been in awe, he wouldn't be hold up in his cupboard for doing something wrong. No there was a whole castle to move around in, that was until he found out that he shared a room with four other boys and that the Common Room was about a little larger than the Dursley's living room. Classes seemed to be small and compact and Harry had the irrational fear that they would throw him in a broom closet if his work wasn't done or done correctly. The feeling always continued since the Dursley's then locked him up in Dudley's spare bedroom only to be let out to do minimal chores and to use the loo. So needless to say, Harry wasn't a fan of confined spaces and avoided them like the plague.

"We will be landing at Seattle, Tacoma International Airport in about twenty minutes….." the pilot came on and droned on about how they were glad you chose their airline since there are other airlines out there.

"Are you okay by yourself" one of the flight attendants asked; she had been eyeing Harry the whole trip. He wasn't sure if she thought he was blind or if she thought he was scared of being on a plane by himself; she had after all stopped by his spot many times during the flight to ask if he was doing all right.

"I think so" Harry said before disembarking from the airplane. It was then that he began to read the signs that pointed him to where a small building stood out in the what looked like the middle of the runway.

"Going to Terminal A" a man asked Harry as he continued to read the sign and was confused on how he planned to get out to terminal A.

"Yes"

"There's the shuttle now" the man pointed out to a bus that was making its way towards where Harry stood. They couldn't possibly think that he was going to ride a bus out to the middle of a runway, did they?

"Terminal A" a grouchy old man said before Harry stepped onto the bus and hung on to one of the poles that ran up and down the small shuttle bus.

"And we're off" the man said before speeding away from where Harry had been standing a minute ago. In what Harry thought was no time at all, the bus driver after all did drive like he drove the Knight Bus, he pulled up to a stop. Harry would have called it a rolling stop since he was certain the bus sped away much too quickly to be a normal stop.

"Bloody American" Harry muttered under his breath, he had to be very careful on what he could and couldn't say now. 'Filter on' Harry thought as he took a look at the small screen that was flashing flight information.

"There we are" Harry said seeing that his flight to Port Angeles seemed to be right on schedule. Harry made his way in the Terminal to the last gate in the building. There sat a small plane that Harry was certain could probably only fit about 20 people in it, max. He shuttered at the thought of that many people that close to him.

"Port Angeles" a woman said watching Harry with hawk like vision.

"Yes"

"We'll be boarding in just a minute" Harry nodded his head at the words and took a quick look around the gate to see that there were only about ten people that looked to be going on the flight. It was a number that Harry could deal with, if there had been any more he may have had a break down.

"Flight 826 to Port Angels is now boarding, passengers in rows 15 through 20, and first class passengers may now board" the woman called over the speakers in the Terminal. Harry got in line in front of a man that looked to be going to Port Angeles for business.

"There you are honey" the woman said taking Harry's ticket and then letting him pass through the door that was held open by a door stop. Harry took a deep breath and walked outside, and up the stairs to get on the plane. He had never experienced something like this before, but from what the man in front of him was doing it seemed to be normal.

"Seat" a woman asked as Harry stepped on the plane.

"18A" Harry said looking at the ticket the woman had given back to him after she scanned it or whatever.

"All the way in the back" Harry looked back and saw that in the last three rows no one sat, it was perfect in Harry's mind.

"Thank you" Harry murmured before making his way back to his seat. Of course the stares were there but no one questioned him about his glasses. Soon enough the flight was ready for takeoff and Harry began to get excited. So far no one had come out of the wood work, literally in this case, to drag him back to London and to Hogwarts to finish his magical schooling. Then again he figured they would find out about him being missing from the Dursley's at about the same time that they showed up to whisk Harry to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Shame really in Harry's book that the people he thought of as family only cared for him when it was convenient, and it was very convenient now since they had a daughter going into her sixth year at Hogwarts and seemed to be slated as the next Lilly Potter impersonator, something that Harry did not want. He had sent his missive about his withdrawal from Hogwarts via some random Owl Post, Hedwig was sadly changed into a rock for the flight and Harry had promised her treats galore if she would allow him to do it. He didn't know if he would be able to survive without Hedwig. She was his first and only true friend; she had proven herself time and time again. Harry had posted the letter to arrive July 31st, in the morning which would not allow the meddling old man to have enough time to rally the troops into a search party for him. In most cases the Weasley's and his Godfather would be preparing for his arrival. He had timed everything perfectly and so far everything was going as planned. Most thought that Hermione was the brains behind the 'Golden Trio' but that wasn't the case; Harry was always at least two to three steps ahead of Hermione in figuring things out. He couldn't seem like the know-it-all since that wasn't his place; he had learned that early on. No his role was to be the Boy-Who-Lived and the Defeater of the Dark Lord, both of which he had achieved. The second title had only just occurred at the end of his Sixth Year, in a particularly stupid move the Dark Lord attacked while he was in Hogsmeade alone. It had been a one-on-one showdown; Voldemort figured he had outclassed Harry in magic and power. Sadly he was mistaken for Harry had thrown curses and hexes just as well if not better than the other man, if you could call him a man. Harry had gotten to the end of his rope with fighting and so threw a curse at Voldemort that stunned him, this gave Harry enough time to run up to Voldemort and stick his Holly and Phoenix feather wand through the man's chest and shout out the Fiendfyre curse and then watched as Voldemort became no more than a pile of ash. The spell was so powerful that it shook the grounds which sent Ministry of Magic Officials, such as the Aurors and the Minister himself to Hogmeade to see what had caused the power spike. Harry stood there looking down at a pile of ash, which was Voldemort and his wand and looked at the people in front of him. He, himself had a power influx when Voldemort's body burned; it seemed that the magic was enough to break the many binds that had been on his power and body. Harry's eyes took on an unearthly green color; that of almost an electric green and his pupils shifted to look more cat like than normal. He had only found that out as one of the Aurors gasped when he walked up to Harry to congratulate him on his defeat of the Dark Lord. A day later was the end of the school year at Hogwarts and he was shipped back to his Aunt and Uncle's house, for that was all it was, for protection as if he needed any. From there he knew that if he stayed things could and probably would get really ugly, his friends had been by his side the entire time he had been at Hogwarts, stating proudly that they were Harry Potter's best friends. Never once asking if he was okay or if he was hurt, no one asked about his now destroyed wand, no one even bothered to talk to him at all. They mostly talked about him or around him but not to him. The Headmaster in his infinite wisdom called Harry into his office and politely as you please told him that he would be staying at his Aunt and Uncle's house for the summer. Sirius had been cleared long ago of the trumped up charges against him, but it seemed the man was too busy playing around to try to take his Godson in. He had been told by the man himself that he wanted to live a life free of any sort of constrictions and couldn't Harry just stay with his Aunt and Uncle for a bit longer? Harry had smiled and said of course, but as he sat in a chair in the Headmaster's Office he began to realize that they were only using him and that his life would be led by others if he didn't break free of the binds that seemed to be slithering around him again. So in true Harry fashion he nodded his head bid the Headmaster goodbye and made his way to the house that he hated, no loathed with a passion. Selling his Aunt and Uncle on the idea of him leaving was easy, what wasn't so easy was making sure all of the paperwork was completed so that Harry wouldn't be returned to them if he was ever caught, and he didn't plan on ever being caught if he had a say in the matter. He wasn't a brash Gryffindor like most thought him to be, no there was a true reason on why the hat wanted to put him into Slytherin and that was he was as good with masks as any other Slytherin. So now he sat on a plane to a small town on the opposite end of the Earth.

"Please buckle your seat belts, and the flight attendant will be around to collect any trash. We will be landing in Port Angeles in about 15 minutes" a flight attendant said over the intercom of the plane. About twenty minutes later the plane had touched down and taxied before the passengers were shown off the plane.

"Alright there" one of the flight attendants asked Harry as he made his way off the plane with only his messenger bag with him.

"Just fine" Harry said, and he really and truly meant them; he would be fine here he could feel it. Once off the plane Harry followed the signs that told you where to exit to get to the front of the small airport. Standing just inside the doors to the airport were a few men and women holding up signs with names on them. Harry found his name easily enough and made his way over to where a man stood.

"Harry Potter" the man asked before Harry nodded his head and then quickly followed the man out the doors to the airport and to a black BMW that sat in the loading zone.

"Kalyan Vaughn" the man said before sticking out his hand and shaking Harry's now extended hand.

"Pleased to meet you" Harry said shocked that he was speaking to the man that had sent him a missive asking if he would like to come to the school that resided in the small town of Forks, Washington.

"Well let's get you back to campus" Harry nodded his head before sliding into the passenger seat with only his bag with him.

"No luggage?"

"No, I have all I need right here" Harry said before patting his bag, where the Hedwig rock was packed along with his journal.

"Right" the man said before pulling away from the curb and making his way onto highway 101 that lead back Forks, Washington. The rest of the ride was made in silence; neither man knew what to say. An hour later Harry saw a small town appear out of nowhere before his very eyes.

"Welcome to Forks, Washington" Kalyan said before navigating through the small town and to where a large group of buildings were surrounded by a gate that stated that the grounds were Greenway School. Kalyan pulled the car to a stop in the circle drive and then escorted Harry to his master's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kalyan you may go, I'll handle things from here" Kalyan hesitated for a moment before leaving and closing the door behind himself.

"Have a seat, would you like something to drink?" The woman offered before grabbing a bottled water from the small refrigerator that was housed in the office. Harry shook his head that he didn't require anything.

"Aubra Vaughn" the woman introduced herself, before sitting back behind the desk she had been located before.

"Harry Potter" Harry said before tipping his head. The woman before him took in each and every detail of the young man that sat before her. She had been worried when she had asked Kalyan about sending a missive to Harry Potter for an apprenticeship, but she could see now that the young man before her had seen too much for one so young, something that she hoped to change.

"Glad to finally meet my apprentice" the woman said before smiling again at Harry. She just couldn't fight the happiness she felt over Harry really being there.

"Glad for the opportunity"

"Well let's get down to business shall we?" Harry nodded his head and then began to listen as Aubra Vaughn explained how the school worked.

"Greenway School is a year round school, currently we are on a two week break before we return on July 13th. Since you stated that you wanted to live off campus, we chose a small cottage in the forest not too far from here."

"Thank you"

"None is necessary, you are going to close on the cottage tomorrow morning" Aubra Vaughn explained, when Harry had gotten his letter from Kalyan Vaughn about coming to his school to learn one of the dying arts, he had thought it was some big joke. When the man expressed that one of his staff members was quite eager to apprentice him and hadn't done so in a great many years, he decided to do some research on the school and what it had to offer. He had found a book in the library about all the magical schools in the world. Hogwarts was one of the top rated schools for magical children, following closely by a school New Zealand. Harry had found Greenway School at the back of the book where 'trade schools' had been listed. There hadn't been much with the information given, but Harry had seen its location and decided to give it a try. It wasn't like he wanted to be an Auror any longer and he certainly didn't want to work at Hogwarts or even at the Ministry of Magic, so he had decided to disappear without so much of a goodbye. It was the same kind of send off that he had received on many occasions from his Godfather and the Weasley's.

"Also Kalyan has agreed to take you to get a car so that you may travel back and forth to school and around town"

"Thank you" Harry said again, the two were doing so much for him and he didn't know how he planned to repay them.

"As I said none is necessary" Aubra Vaughn said eyeing the young man in front of her and knowing that he was dead on his feet.

"Let me show you the dorm room you will be staying at tonight" Aubra said before standing and then guiding Harry through the building and back outside, the weather was as usual rainy and sunless. Aubra had noticed that not once had Harry taken off the sunglasses that shaded his eyes.

"Here we are" Aubra said before guiding Harry inside building she had been heading for and then took the first room on the first floor.

"I'll leave you to get situated" Aubra stated before turning around and making her way out of the room. Harry stood in the middle of the room taking in the two twin beds that resided on both sides of the room and the pair of dressers that were pushed together. There wasn't much that Harry could do at this point besides crash for the night, regardless of if it was bed time or not. He had just sent the last fourteen hours not sleeping. He hadn't felt comfortable on any of the planes to sleep, and it wasn't as if he had the choice to stay awake or not. Shaking his head of the thoughts about the crazy woman that had been on the plane when he left London, he made to get ready for bed. He would worry about things tomorrow when he had plenty of rest. A few hours later Aubra came to check on Harry and ask him if he wanted some dinner, but she found him face down dead asleep; his glasses sitting on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Poor boy" she whispered before closing the door and making her way to where Kalyan sat waiting for her.

"No Harry" he queried.

"Dead asleep" Kalyan nodded his head before digging into the meal that had been prepared by his sister.

"I do hope that he will find peace here" Aubra commented while eating, she knew that her brother would understand what she wasn't saying. Harry had seen and dealt with way too much for someone of his age. Most teenagers were worrying about getting pimples and who they liked or who liked them, not chasing down Death Eaters and a man trying to kill you since you had been born; but Harry had seen and done it, it had been his life since he was a small child left of the doorstep of his Aunt and Uncle's house.

"I think he will" Kalyan agreed before the continued on topics of the town. The next morning dawned and Harry rolled out of bed, still tired but knowing that there were things that needed to be done today before he would begin to settle into the small town.

"Harry" Aubra said knocking on the door and then entering. Harry stood in the middle of the room ruffling his hair, as if uncertain on what to do with it and his glasses firmly in place.

"Come have breakfast" Aubra said before guiding Harry back through that maze that was the grounds and then to a small house like building on the far end of the campus.

"Hello Harry" Kalyan said before smiling at the young man and offering him a seat where his sister had set out a place setting for Harry.

"Hello" Harry answered back, uncertain on what to call the man. He was after all the Principal or Headmaster of the school but since the school was on break, he didn't know if he should use familiar terms.

"Call my Kalyan when school is not in session"

"Okay"

"Sit, sit" Aubra said pushing Harry down in the seat and loading his plate up with food; Harry knew there was no way he would be able to eat everything that Aubra had put on his plate but he would try. He hadn't been at the Dursley's long enough to shrink his stomach so he figured he could finish a good portion of it. It was while they were eating that an owl winged its way into the small but cozy kitchen area.

"Here you go" Aubra said before handing over some bacon and grabbing the paper that was clutched in the bird's talons. Once Aubra had the paper she opened it and noticed that there seemed to be an article about the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Aubra read the article before laughing at how propaganda-ish it was, stating very clearly that Minister Fudge had done a great job in leading the British Wizarding World out of a war that had been created when Harry was just a babe. Once Aubra had finished she passed the paper to her brother who read over the article and then proceeded to laugh, were British wizards truly that stupid to believe the load of trash that was written?

"What is it" Harry asked wondering what had the pair chuckling.

"I think in all honesty, be glad you aren't there" Kalyan said before passing the paper to Harry, who then proceeded to read the article and smile. Yeah that sounded just like the Minister of Magic himself, no mention of the fact that he had killed Voldemort but that didn't surprise Harry. What did surprise him was that they had quotes from people that Harry knew and had thought they despised the Minister almost as much as he did.

"Things change" Harry murmured before putting the paper down and eating the rest of his meal, he really didn't care all that much about was said or not said about the showdown that occurred in Hogsmeade. He knew the truth and that was all that mattered to him.

"Well we better get going" Kalyan said before Aubra was up and making her way to the front door of the house they were in. Harry followed closely behind as they made their way to the car that sat out in front of the house.

"Port Angeles again" Kalyan explained before the trio made their way back on highway 101, to Port Angeles so that Harry could close on the cottage in the woods and find a car to drive in town. During the ride Harry replayed the last few days in his head. He had arrived to the Dursley's household with little to no care for the wounds and bruises that he had gained in the fight against Voldemort. No one had bothered to even check to see if he was okay, instead the Headmaster had pushed him aside and began the tale of how the Dark Lord was defeated. Harry had by that time realized that staying there would be hazardous to his health, so he had written the goblins at Gringotts about his vault or vaults as it seemed was the case. When he inquired about withdrawing a large sum of money the goblins became nervous and began to request meetings with him in person. He had been dropped off by his Aunt and Uncle near the Leaky Cauldron, before he had entered the bar where he made his way over to a glasses shop that was sitting across the street. He wanted to hide his eyes so that no one would notice that they had changed, nothing had been said about his eyes but then again he hadn't been interviewed by any of the Wizarding papers that had hounded the Hogwarts grounds after the defeat. Upon entering he noticed that quite a few of the people working there had cat like eyes or even red eyes, which he knew not to be natural for a muggle. A bouncing young woman made her way to him and then commented on his totally amazing contacts and then asked him what he was here for. He had stated that he wanted a pair of prescription sunglasses; the woman had bounced from rack to rack showing Harry different frames all the while commenting on which looked good and which didn't. It was then decided that he would go with a pair of Oakley Juliet Plasma with Emerald and Black Iridum lenses to match his eyes. He had paid the woman and she then handed the glasses over to a tech that would make them prescription for him, of course after they made sure that they had the correct prescription for him. After all he still was as blind as a bat, even after the power spike that had occurred. Once complete the glasses were handed over and harry slipped them onto his face and smiled. They were perfect, most wouldn't be able to see his eyes but they would notice the green color of the lenses. Harry had then made his way to the bank intent on getting things straighten out. The goblins it seemed were quite happy to help him out, since Harry had told them what his true intent was. They assured him that there was no need to withdraw any money since they had what muggles called credit cards that would debit his account every time he used the card, of course after doing the conversion rate from galleons to Euros and then to US dollars. When Harry had asked about acquiring a house at his new location they said that they would take care of that the same way. Harry had been ecstatic and so he had off loaded all of his items that he had collected during his time at Hogwarts into the Potter Heritage Vault, which used Blood wards on it so no one but a Potter would be able to get into the vault. Harry had then transferred all of his money from the trust vault he had to another vault which would allow for him to use the card. He had placed a restriction on who could access the vault since he had been told that the Headmaster had made a few attempts to access the vault, but had been wholly unsuccessful. From there he had received his card and made his way out of the bank and down Diagon Alley to check out the shops. Nothing interested him except for when he passed Ollivander's Wand Shop, he hadn't yet replaced his wand but he found that he didn't need it all that much since spells came much easier using his hand then using his wand. Harry had always been curious on how a wand was made and if there was such thing as the perfect wand. It had been then that an owl winged its way to Harry's shoulder with a letter in its talons. Harry had read through the letter twice before he realized what had been said. Someone was giving him a chance at a semi-normal life, where he wasn't being pressured to be the Gryffindor Golden Boy or the reincarnation of James Potter. Harry had then made a bee line back to the Leaky Cauldron and asked for a room for the next few days. Tom the barkeep just pressed a key into Harry's hand and told him the room number. From there he penned a response and then waited. A few days later an owl arrived with his response, Harry had read it and smiled for what felt like the first time in months.

"We're here" Aubra said waking Harry out of his thoughts on how he came to be here today. Harry watched out the window taking in the many businesses that lined the main street of the town.

"Here we are" Kalyan said pulling into a parking lot in front of a free standing building that almost looked like a house. On the front of the building was a sign that stated the business to be Olympic Peninsula Title Company. Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting for a closing but this certainly wasn't it. Once parked the three made their way inside to be greeted by a nice woman who showed them to the room that they would be closing in; they didn't wait long since a man came into the room with a huge stack of papers.

"Harry Potter?" The man said looking at the three there and wondering which one was Harry Potter.

"That's me" Harry said his sunglasses still firmly in place.

"Hmmmm" the man said very uncertain on what was going on here. The man then decided that he shouldn't assume that the man standing in front of him was less than 18 years old.

"Let's get started shall we" the man said sitting down at the large table and grabbing a pen for Harry to use. Paper after paper was shoved in his face, and he signed every last sheet and he was soon being handed the keys to his new home.

"Congratulations" the man said before smiling at the group and speeding out of the room, he had more closings to be at.

"Wow" was all Harry could say, there wasn't much more he could say at this moment.

"Wow, indeed" Kalyan said before chuckling at the look his sister gave him.

"How about we have some lunch and then spend the rest of the day looking for a car?" Harry nodded his head to the questions before he was being guided back out to the car and towards a small restaurant that was nearby; lunch was a quick affair since the trio wanted to find a car as soon as possible.

"Let's go" Aubra said before the three of them jumped back into the car and proceeded to find 'car alley' and began looking at each dealer and what they did or did not have in stock. It was as they passed a Scion dealer that Harry saw it, there sitting in a parking spot in front of the dealer was a black Scion xB. Harry could tell the car wasn't new, but he hadn't been looking for anything new. That would just draw more attention to him than he wanted at least at this particular time.

"How about that one?" Harry said before pointing to the car. Kalyan saw the car and proceeded to make his way to the dealer, once inside the parking lot Harry got out of the car and took a look at the car wondering how old it was and how many miles it had on it.

"Can I help you?" A man said standing near where Harry stood peeking into the windows of the car.

"Uh, yeah" Harry said before pointing to the car and speaking again,

"So what is the deal with this car?" Harry's British accent seemed to throw the other man for a loop.

"It's a 2008 Scion xB" the man said as if Harry knew what he was talking about.

"I see"

"Would you like to test drive it?"

"Sure" Harry said before the man was jogging into the building that was set back from the road.

"So" Aubra said looking over the car and coming to the conclusion that it was the perfect car for Harry.

"Your son" the man questioned once he got back with the keys in hand.

"No, just a friend"

"Right" the man said before turning to Harry and asking him for a license and proof of insurance. Harry handed over his driver's license from Great Britain and Aubra supplied the insurance. It was then that the man handed over the keys to Harry. Unlocking the doors Harry got in and took a look around the car and was instantly in love, this was just perfect for him.

"Ready" the man asked sitting in the back seat with Kalyan, who had decided to join the party. Harry started up the car and then slowly backed out of the parking spot and then followed the man's directions on how to get out to a main street so he could test drive it. After a loop around the block, Harry made his decision. He was going to get it; he didn't think that it would be too noticeable in the parking lot at school.

"So what do you think?" The man said hoping for a sale.

"How much for it" Harry asked, looking at the man and wondering how much he could negotiate the price to.

"11, 5" the man said looking at Harry and then the other two.

"Hmm" Harry said feeling that the price was a bit too high in his opinion. The car after all was all ready four years old, and that should discount it to about nine, even with the low mileage on the car.

"How about we talk about this in my office" the man offered, hoping that the trio would agree. Harry nodded his head and got out of the parked car. He followed the man to a small office that was covered in glass, looking almost as if they were in a fish bowl.

"So are you interested in the car?" The man asked hoping that Harry was going to buy the car.

"I am, but I find the price a bit too high, it is after all four years old"

"But it has very low miles"

"True but the fact still remains the car is four years old and selling for almost the same amount as a new vehicle" Harry explained he had seen the car next to the one he had test driven, it was brand new and was selling for sixteen, five.

"So what sort of payment were you thinking" Harry just raised his eye brows, did this man think he was going to finance the car? Harry figured that most people didn't just drop a few thousand dollars for a car as if it was nothing. It was then that Harry knew he had a trump card that he could play later if they didn't agree to the price he thought.

"I was thinking eight, five for the car" Harry said evading the payment question. It was then that the man knew that Harry meant business and he wasn't to be jerked around like most of the customers that came in.

"Do you have a trade in?" Harry then laughed, did it sound as if he had a trade in.

"I just arrived from London, you figure it out" Harry snarked while rolling his eyes, he was quite glad that the glasses hid his eyes at that moment.

"Right, just a minute" the guy said standing up and making his way to his managers office. He certainly didn't want to lose the sale but he had to know what the bottom line was for the car that he could sell it at. Five minutes later the man returned with another man, Harry eyed them both and wondered what kind of deal they were playing at.

"This is my manager Robert" the man introduced before making his way behind his desk and waiting for his manager to handle Harry.

"I hear you are interested in the 2008 xB we have for sale"

"Yes" Harry said before the man was then speaking again.

"Since you seem like a no non-sense kind of guy, I'm going to give you the bottom line of what we can sell the car for"

"And" Harry prompted wondering if they were going to drag this out for hours on end.

"We'll sell it for eight, flat" Harry thought about it and realized that they guy as willing to sell it for less than he had expected.

"Deal" Harry said before shaking both men's hands. After paperwork had been completed, where a bit of a complication came with Harry not having a US driver's license but had been worked out; Harry was now sitting behind the wheel of his very first car.

"How about Aubra drive the car to Forks?" Kalyan offered, he didn't want Harry to get lost on the way back so he figured that until they got within the city limits of Forks, that it would be wise for someone else to drive the car. Harry agreed with the thought and handed over the keys to Aubra, while getting in the passenger side of the car. Aubra and Kalyan were soon back on highway 101 heading back to Forks. Harry watched out the window of his car as the trees passed on the side of the road.

"It takes some time to get used to things here" Aubra said, she was sort of at a loss on what to say to Harry. There was just so much she wanted to know but didn't know if he would speak about it.

"I love it already" Harry said turning and watching Aubra, he could tell she was very curious on the reasons on why he had accepted their invitation to their school when he still had one year left at Hogwarts. Aubra nodded her head, it wasn't at all hard to fall in love with the small town of Forks, there were of course those that gossiped too much but every city or town had those.

"I find myself thinking about staying here long term" Harry wasn't sure what made him say it but there was just something about the place that told him he would find happiness here. Aubra nodded her head before paying attention to the road; she knew that Harry would tell her his story when he was ready.

"I never thought that a simple curse such as Fiendfyre would bring Voldemort down" Harry commented, he figured if he planned to stay here for a long period of time that he best explain how he defeated the Dark Lord.

"Fienfyre?" Aubra asked amazed that a curse such as that had ended the Dark Lord.

"Yeah, but I guess sticking my wand into the bastard's chest might have had something to do with it as well" Aubra chuckled at Harry's words; he acted so nonchalant about the defeat of one of the darkest wizards known to the Wizarding World. For the rest of the ride, Harry told Aubra about his time at Hogwarts and how he had come to love the place until he started to notice that his friends and family really and truly didn't care for him.

"Here we are" Aubra said pulling up to the front of a small cottage in the woods.

"Mine" Harry asked as he took in the place through the front windshield of the car.

"It is, it might need some help but nothing a few spells can't help with" Aubra said before Harry got out of the car to inspect the cottage. Harry scrambled out of the car and walked towards the front door, keys in hand. The outside grounds looked as if they hadn't been tended to for a great long while. It had a wild look that Harry instantly fell in love with.

"All mine" Harry said before sticking the key in the front door and unlocking the door before he made his way into the house. There seemed to be a thick blanket of dust covering everything, and there was even some furniture that looked to have been left when the previous owners.

"So what do you think so far" Kalyan asked as he stood at the door of the cottage.

"It's great" Harry said going towards the kitchen and seeing that it seemed to have very old appliances, something that he knew would need to be replaced.

"How many bedrooms?" Harry asked, he hadn't been told but he didn't figure there would be any more than three bedrooms.

"Two with two and a half baths" Kalyan spoke, it had been odd to have as many bathrooms as this cottage did since it had been built in the late 1930's. Harry nodded his head at the words before looking around some more. The house or cottage was two levels with an open and airy feeling, something that Harry could and probably would get used to. Harry made his way upstairs and saw that the master bedroom was housed in the back of the house while the other bedroom was in the front and had three large windows in the room. Harry made his way back down stairs and expressed how much he loved the house.

"Well we'll leave you to it" Aubra said, she really didn't want to leave but she knew that Harry probably wanted to be by himself for a little bit.

"You may stay if you want" Harry offered, he had hoped that they would stay.

"Okay" Aubra said excited to be staying with Harry.

"Where's your wand" Kalyan asked when he saw Harry just sort of standing around without his wand in hand.

"Burned with Voldemort"

"Ah, well we'll have to get that fixed" Aubra said, after all Harry was apprenticing to be a Master Wand Maker.

"But for now is there anything you want done?" Both were eager to help Harry out. It was then that Harry began explaining what he wanted done to the back wall of the cottage.

"I want a wall full of glass, not windows per say but just glass" Aubra nodded her head that she understood and got to work on the wall of glass. Harry watched as the pair worked, making the back outside wall of the house disappear only to reappear as glass. Once complete Harry took in the amazing view, how could someone cover that up? Harry was uncertain on if he wanted to have a wall of glass in his bedroom or not, even though they were in a forest area outside of town he felt a bit uncomfortable with the idea of that much viewing area.

"Anything else" Harry looked around, most of the things he wanted to do he wanted to do the muggle way, that way the people around town would get used to seeing him.

"Maybe a scourgify" Harry said taking in all the dust that in the house. Soon enough Aubra and Kalyan were making their way through the house scourgify-ing everything and every surface in sight.

"Ready to go" Aubra said coming back standing were Harry was taking in the house, he was still amazed that this was all his.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes" Harry said before Aubra passed him the car keys and said that he could drive to the school, since they were back in Forks. Harry followed Kalyan into town and noticed that there was a small hardware store that he hoped would be able to handle the large order he planned to make. Once they arrived to the school Harry truly looked at the school that lay before him. He hadn't ever thought he would be in the US apprenticing to be a Master Wand Maker, but he also thought that the people he called family loved him unconditionally, something that he found not to be true. Harry sighed there was nothing he could for he knew returning back to the UK would only lead him into marrying Ginny Weasley and producing large amounts of children. He wanted a family he just didn't want it with Ginny Weasley.

"Harry" Aubra called out worried that Harry was having second thoughts; she didn't think he was but you never knew. Harry woke out of his stupor and made his way behind Kalyan and Aubra, the pair seemed most excited about something. Harry followed the pair back to the office that he had met Aubra in yesterday.

"Harry have a seat" Aubra said with her brother standing next to her, last night they had talked about Harry and they were about to offer him something that they weren't sure he would accept. Harry sat looking at the pair; he could tell they were up to something he just didn't know what.

"Harry, my brother and I spoke last night about something and we decided to offer you a chance at something that I know you yearn for. We only hope that you don't get offended with our offer." Aubra explained before grabbing her brother's hand. She would need his strength to get through what she was about to say. Harry looked at the pair and had to wonder what was making them so nervous.

"Well….." Aubra said before Kalyan rolled his eyes at this sister and spoke for her since she seemed to be at a loss.

"We were wondering if you wanted to be our child" there Kalyan had said it, there was just something about Harry that made the pair very protective of him, even in the short amount of time that they knew him for. Harry stared at the pair, were they serious? It took Harry a moment to respond but he knew his response was the one he would have given if the Weasley's had asked him a question like that.

"Yes" Harry just knew it was the right thing to do. He hadn't been really sure on how he would hide the fact that he was Harry Potter once school started but now it seemed there was an answer standing before him.

"Yes?" Aubra asked surprised, she hadn't thought that Harry would say yes. She had figured that at the most he would offer to think about it, but here he was saying yes without even thinking about it.

"Excellent" Aubra said before breaking away from her brother and dancing around the room. It had Harry and Kalyan both laughing their heads off.

"We'll have to get the ritual set up in the next couple of days" Aubra said already planning out things for the ritual and what they would need. Harry smiled at the pair, he wasn't sure how old they both were but he could tell that they were much older than they looked, even when Aubra was acting like a teenage girl. Harry sat in the chair, fiddling with the Hedwig rock he wasn't certain on if the pair would be able to change Hedwig back or not so he had yet to say something about it.

"Harry?" Aubra asked she had been talking to him about something and he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Sorry" Harry said before taking out the rock and looking sadly at it. He missed Hedwig dearly; she was the one person/animal in the world that loved him for him.

"What's so special about the rock" Kalyan asked, he could see a magical signature on the rock but couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"My owl Hedwig"

"But…..ooooh" Aubra said before asking for the rock and setting it on her desk. With a muttering of a spell the rock ceased being a rock and became a large white owl.

"Hedwig!" Harry said which had the bird winging its way over to Harry's shoulder. She had missed her master terribly, she knew he had to leave and she knew she would follow him to the ends of the Earth. He understood that she was more than just an owl.

"That's one fine looking owl" Kalyan said amazed that such a bird was in his presence, he could tell there was something still off about the bird but decided to wait and see if Harry knew or if he was just oblivious of the magic that was coming off the bird. Harry nodded his head while petting Hedwig and apologizing to her for doing what he had to do. Aubra watched the pair and began to wonder like her brother if there was more to the bird than meets the eye.

"Do you have something to eat for her?" Harry asked waking the pair out of the similar thoughts they were having about the bird.

"Sure" Aubra said ringing a bell that had a house elf popping into the room.

"What's can I bees doing for you?" Harry eyed the house elf, he always felt just a bit uncomfortable in their presence, call it a side effect of living with the Dursley's too long and being their personal house elf.

"Some raw meat and a small bowl of water" Aubra asked the house elf before it popped out and then popped back in within seconds. Aubra then passed the water and meat to Harry, who hand fed Hedwig all the while cooing at her. Aubra and Kalyan finally understood how much the bird truly meant to Harry and would now do anything in their power to protect the bird it if meant so much to Harry, their soon to be son. Once Hedwig was done eating Harry stood up and made his way over to the window in the room, he knew that Hedwig would want to be let out to fly around and get familiar with the area.

"Now don't go and get spotted" Harry warned to Hedwig before the bird rolled its eyes at its owner and took off into the air.

"She really is something" Kalyan commented as he watched Hedwig fly around the grounds of the school. It wasn't hard to follow her since she was a white blur against the gray sky. Hedwig winged her way back in the window about an hour later, in which Aubra, Kalyan and Harry sat talking about what needed to be done at the cottage.

"There you are girl" Harry said while Hedwig sat on his shoulder again. She really was Harry's best friend.

"A mighty fine bird" Kalyan commented again, seeing that the bird preened under the praise.

"Now let's get down to business" Aubra said, she had wanted to spend a bit of time explaining to Harry what they had planned for him. At the time she had made the arrangements she had thought it was a stupid idea, but now seeing Harry she decided she had done the right thing.

"I have enrolled you into the local high school here, you will only be going half days but you will still be attending school to complete your muggle education should you ever need it"

"But I haven't been to a muggle school since I was eleven" Harry said, he knew he would be behind but he had also thought that it was unfair to the children to only have one type of education. It was just assumed that you would live in the Wizarding World after you graduated from Hogwarts, in some cases that wasn't true and there was nothing a person could do besides learn things after they left.

"What" Aubra was very surprised at this information, here in the US they mixed the schooling together that way the students would be prepared for any environment that they chose to live in.

"Hogwarts offered no muggle classes, well Muggle Studies but most of the facts in the class were wrong"

"Unacceptable" Aubra said now pacing around her office; they would need to get Harry up to speed so that he would be able to understand what it was that he was learning at school. He was going to be the first person to test out the mixed curriculum that they were hoping to offer for those that stayed on campus. Most came to the school with the sole intention of living in the Wizarding World, and so they had quit offering a muggle education but the last few years they noticed that some of the students spent a good portion of their time learning muggle things as they continued their education.

"We'll tutor you" Kalyan offered, he knew that Harry would be able to pick things up fairly quickly.

"On the bright side though, I always got my cousins school books since he was rubbish at school" Harry quickly explained, he had kept that a secret from his friends and family since he knew they would only tell him that he didn't need to learn anything muggle related. Even Hermione, who was muggleborn, had told Harry that he needed to focus his studies on Wizarding things and not muggle.

"Do you think…" Aubra said waving her hands around, as if explaining something with her hand movements.

"Well my cousin was quick to shove his books at me this summer, and I have them in my bag." Harry said before grabbing his bag and bringing out the books that his cousin had shoved in his face, as if he was to do Dudley's homework for him.

"Let me see those" Kalyan asked before he was looking through the books, amazed at what was being taught in the UK. They seemed to be much tougher on their students than in the US.

"I think you'll be fine if you continue with these" Kalyan was after all the principal of the school, and he knew a good textbook when he saw one. Harry nodded his head before sticking the books back into his bag and then watching the pair. He had a question to ask them, but he was uncertain on if they would respond or not.

"I see you have a question" Aubra said, she somehow knew that Harry had a question to ask.

"Do you two own the school" Harry blushed at his words, he just got the feeling that the brother and sister cared for the school as if it was their own child.

"We do, we opened it when we saw that the arts of old were dying because of the mixing of muggle thoughts with wizarding thoughts. Who was going to make wands or teach students how to scry correctly? Or learn spell weaving?" Kalyan said getting passionate about what he was speaking about. When he had been in school, he had asked about taking a spell crafting class, and he had been denied. He had wondered the reason behind it but when he saw that none of the teachers at the school were qualified to teach the class, he made it his mission to create a place where Masters around the world could come and teach others that were interested in their craft. His sister had been with him every step of the way, bringing in the income when the school first started out by selling her one of a kind wands, wands that people all over the world wanted but few ever received.

"We never thought it would turn out the way it has" Kalyan said counting the number of Master in residence at the school and the Masters that came to the school as commuter Masters in his head. In total they had about fifty Masters and about one hundred and fifty apprentices that were at the school at one time or another. Few lived on campus, while a good portion commuted from their home each day by portkey.

"We currently have about fifty Masters at any given time and about one hundred and fifty apprentices on and off campus" Kalyan stated proud to be the owner and principal of such a large school, at least in their mind it was a large school. At first they had only three Masters willing to show their craft to others, but as time passed and word got around that the apprentices chosen usually became Masters themselves more Masters began to inquire about coming to the school.

"Well the book I read in the Hogwarts Library, said you were a 'trade school', almost as if you weren't worthy enough to be considered a real school" Harry said he was quite pissed off with the way that the author of the book had belittled the 'trade schools' in the book while boasting about how great Hogwarts and other Magical School such a Beauxbatons Academy of Magic or Onslow College of Magic in New Zealand. Kalyan and Aubra both weren't surprised by Harry's words, they had heard the same thing on many occasions once an apprentice was accepted into the school. Most of the apprentices had stated that their other school of magic told them that going to what was called a 'trade school' would limit their opportunities in the Wizarding World as a whole, so far the graduated apprentices had gotten many high ranking jobs and had to thank the school for allowing them that opportunity.

"It doesn't surprise me, and the author of that book was no doubt a Hogwarts alum" Aubra snarked, she hated when people just assumed that since something was different that it was either not worth your time or was evil. Change would always happen and if you didn't embrace it you would most likely be the one without a job and complaining about how life had treated you wrongly.

"Enough about that though" Aubra said wanting to get back to the topic at hand, which would be Harry's education.

"This is a trial run, we noticed in the last few years that the apprentices seem to still be taking muggle classes to keep up with the muggle world"

"I can see where that makes sense" Harry agreed, he thought that if more Purebloods were taught muggle studies, true muggle studies, that they wouldn't be so prejudiced against muggleborn. The same could be said about muggleborns as well, if they learned the wizarding traditions and proper etiquette then Purebloods wouldn't hate them for destroying time honored traditions and celebrations.

"So I hope you don't mind that you are our guinea pig"

"Not a problem" Harry agreed, he was actually sort of looking forward to going to muggle school again. When he had been little it was the only place that he could excel in things, well at least until Dudley made a stink about it and he had gotten a beaten for out showing his cousin. That had been the one place where adults had been nice to him; most of the children were push-overs and stayed well away from him when they found out that Dudley would beat you up if you were nice to him.

"School starts on the September 2nd this year, I have enrolled you in your senior year there" Harry looked at Aubra confused. What was a senior?

"Oh, my bad" Aubra said realizing that Harry wasn't that familiar with the schooling system in the US. Aubra thought for a minute before coming up with what she hoped was the right answer.

"You would be a Grade 13" Harry then nodded his head in understanding, now he understood what grade he was going into. He only hoped that he would be able to keep up with the US history and other classes that may not be the same back in England.

"Since there is a little under a week and a half before we start back up, you may want to start on some of those projects you have planned for the house" Aubra hinted, she so wanted to help Harry decorate the small cottage, she just loved home design and she would have gotten into it if her love of wands hadn't won out.

"Where would I go to purchase appliances and the like?"

"Back to Port Angeles, nothing here is going to have anything you want. You could drive out to Seattle but that is quite a drive" Aubra said thinking of some of the larger home good stores in Seattle.

"I'll stick to Port Angeles then" Harry said, he didn't want to go anywhere near Seattle and the Wizarding Community that was no doubt there. If someone spotted him before his letter was delivered he would be pushed back to the Dursley's and then would be told how 'disappointed they were in him' over trying to get control of his own life.

"We can make a trip tomorrow" Aubra offered, after all she didn't have much to do right now since she had gotten her work done early. She taught some of the basic courses at the school, so it had been easy to finish up what she had been doing before Harry arrived.

"That would be great" Harry said a smile on his face, they were treating him just like he was part of their family.

"That will allow me to get some of the items we need for the ritual….that is if you still want to do it"

"Of course I quite like the sound of Harry Vaughn"

"So moot it be" Aubra joked before asking her brother if he was up for the trip.

"Can't, I have twenty new applications that are sitting on my desk wanting to be reviewed. One of them I am hesitant to even look at"

"What, why" Aubra asked, she knew that if her brother was hesitant about something there was good reason for it to be.

"Remi Xavier" Kalyan said before his sister gasped.

"Are you serious" Aubra asked her brother, never in a million years did she think that one of the Xavier's would be applying to go to their school.

"Very much so, and you know as well as I do that should he not be accepted that his parents will have the Board of Magical Education on us" Aubra nodded her head in agreement; she knew that what her brother had said was true. Harry jumped at the name Remi, which had been what he had called Remus Lupin from time to time when the pair met up at Sirius' house. The man had promised to always be there for Harry, the way he hadn't been when he was younger but as soon as Sirius was granted his freedom the contact with the werewolf had ceased and when he did write it was all about Sirius and what they had been up to. It had hurt to cut the connection but he refused to even listen to how great life was for the pair, he didn't need the reminder that his own Godfather didn't care enough about him to take him away from his Aunt and Uncle; he instead traveled around the world with Remus as his constant companion.

"Who is Remi Xavier" Harry asked curious, he could tell that the name and the person were putting the brother, sister duo on edge.

"The worst kind of wizard there is" Harry immediately thought of the Malfoy family and Voldemort.

"He's a Pureblood with old money; the Xavier family has been around for a good few centuries but this group of Xavier's though moved from France a few years ago because their son, Remi, got expelled from Duchesne Academy of Magic, the brother school to Beauxbatons" Harry had never heard of Duchesne, but he had remembered the girls from Beauxbatons with their flowing blue robes and the grace that they possessed. He had even become friends with the Champion of the school, but had lost contact due to his friends meddling; maybe he could start that back up? She had seemed very grateful to him for saving her sister, when he could have just gotten Ron and swam back up but instead he had gotten her sister and brought the pair up together. She had kissed Harry's cheeks until he turned bright red, Ron had hassled him for days afterwards because it seemed that one of the Beauxbaton's beauties liked him and hadn't noticed Ron.

"So they moved to the US and more specifically the Seattle area, due to its slightly higher concentration of Pureblood wizards. There he was enrolled into Seattle's Wizarding Institute, which is known for its strict Pureblood traditions and I guess he got expelled from there and it seems he has submitted an application to come here. When the Xavier's found out about our school we were visited by the Board of Magical Education, they seem to think that our school was just a school that accepted magically challenged students" Harry was confused on what a 'magical challenged student' meant.

"What do you mean? Magically challenged"

"Basically squibs and other magical beings that are considered second class citizens" Harry sighed, it seemed even as many miles as he was away from Britain the thought process was still the same. Those that weren't wizards or witches were considered non-beings and had no say in anything.

"Of course the Board of Magical Education was quick to leave, when many of the Masters that had apprentices here told them in no uncertain terms that should the school close that they would cease offering their services for mentoring"

"Wow"

"Yeah, the Xavier's patriarch visited us shortly after that and told us that he thought our school was a bunch of garbage and that anyone coming here wasn't worth the time or energy"

"But now you have an application for the son?"

"That we do, I can only assume that he got kicked out of Seattle's school, since that is where they currently reside. It is also a well known fact that Remi Xavier is a spoiled brat that has way too much money and power, only to use it for his own gain."

"I already don't like him, he reminds me of Draco Malfoy" Harry said wondering if either of them knew the name.

"Oh yes, those two families are thick as thieves" Harry shuttered at the idea of another Draco Malfoy to contend with.

"So what did he want to apprentice for?" Aubra had a sinking feeling she already knew, but she was hoping that her gut instinct was wrong.

"Wand making"

"Damn it all the way to hell" Aubra said, she was the only Wand Maker Master here and she also knew that Remi Xavier liked her quite a bit. She only had a chance meeting with the boy, and from there he had decided that she would be a good wife on his arm. Age was of no consequence to him and he had stated it the few times he had come to try and court her, she had always turned him down but it seemed now he had figured out a way to be close to her.

"Unfortunately we may have to accept him" it was here that Harry got an idea about how the pair could deal with the boy that seemed bound and determined to come to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

"You could always say that he was better suited for something else, they don't always get the apprenticeship they want do they?"

"Harry! You're a genius" Aubra said happy that she wouldn't have to apprentice the snot nosed child that had a passing crush on her.

"I'll just have to have him test, it isn't like we don't do it" Kalyan said seeing how Harry's plan could work out to their advantage. Few of the Masters had the energy or the time to deal with students that didn't want to learn, they were the ones that usually quit their first week into school. Both Kalyan and Aubra knew that Remi Xavier would only stay a short time before his family moved to another city only for their child to get expelled. Remi Xavier was really a pain, but his parents didn't see it that way, he was the only child and it showed.

"I shall write them tomorrow, after I review the application. He may not even meet our standards and there is nothing we can do for that, they are what they are" Kalyan said already thinking that the boy didn't meet some of the requirements that they had put in place to limit the number of students that were just looking for an easy way out of school.

"You do that and Harry and I will go to Port Angeles tomorrow" Kalyan nodded his head before checking his watch and seeing that it was well going on dinner time.

"How about we have some dinner"

"It's that late already" Aubra said surprised that they had been talking that long. Soon the three ate dinner with Harry heading to the room he had been provided and crashing. He was still trying to get over the time change but he figured he would get the hang of it soon enough. And so it went with Harry and Aubra spending the last few days of the break picking out and buying items for the cottage in Port Angeles and even Seattle; that Harry had yet to take residence in. Word had gotten around that there was a new person in town that seemed to be living in the Gussamni cottage out near where a new house was being built for a doctor, his wife and his five adopted children. The adoption ritual was done a few days later and Harry went from being a Potter to being a Vaughn, nothing was blood since Harry was the last of his line, but he was adopted into the Vaughn family with little to no troubles from the ritual, which was a ritual that could only be done if the intentions were true and pure.

"Oh boy" Aubra said watching as the students made their way into the largest building on the campus, some popping into existence while others walked down a hill from the Portkey point that was in the forest. Today was the first day back and they had to welcome the apprentices back and welcome new ones. Harry watched all of this through his sunglasses even if it was a gray day as it usually was; Aubra and Kalyan hadn't pushed him about his glasses and he was ever so grateful that they hadn't pushed.

"There he is" Aubra said looking out and seeing Remi Xavier making his way from the Portkey point to where the other apprentices were making their way in and sitting.

"Ms. Aubra Vaughn" Remi said swaggering over to where Aubra stood with Harry by her side, dressed in formal apprentice robes in a rich aqua color, many had done a double take at seeing the robes. They had never seen an apprentice for Wand Making and many had tried, but none had succeeded.

"Apprentice Xavier" Aubra said formally, the boy in front of her would get away with nothing. He had been very put out when Kalyan told him that he was better suited for chants and charms than wand making. He and his family had put up a fight about the choice but in the end bowed out gracefully when they said they would only accept him for chants and charms and nothing else. They didn't need him, and they made sure to let the family know that.

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Remi said purring hoping that Aubra found the tone seductive, if anything she found it wholly unnecessary.

"Master Vaughn" Remi then muttered something under his breath that Harry thought that sounded like, 'soon to be Xavier' but he wasn't sure. Aubra gave Remi a glare before the boy entered the Auditorium like building, she could tell that he wasn't happy but there was nothing she would or could do for him. He was a terror on legs and she just hoped that he would be gone by the end of the second week, that way they wouldn't have to deal with him any longer. Once Aubra was certain everyone was in she closed the doors to the building and signaled for her brother to begin. Kalyan stood up and immediately the Auditorium got quiet, everyone knew that Kalyan was someone not to be toyed with, just like his sister.

"Welcome, welcome" Kalyan said a smile on his faces seeing all of the apprentices and even a few Masters sitting before him. He had really made their dream come true. Harry watched from the sidelines having already known what Kalyan was going to say and do, he had after all helped the man write the speech he was giving. He had asked Harry for help when it seemed that his speech was the same after every break that the year round school had.

"I'd like to welcome everyone either back or beginning their journey to become a Master in one of the dying arts" Kalyan said still looking out over the crowd and seeing that Remi Xavier was already making trouble, it was about time someone got at him about his behavior.

"Apprentice Xavier is there a reason why you are not paying attention?" Kalyan asked which had some of the people turn and look at the boy in question. Remi flushed red and then began to speak as if it wasn't an honor for him to be there.

"It's not like you have anything to say" Harry was amazed at how pompous this boy was; he certainly had Draco Malfoy beat.

"Even if I don't, you are under my control and that means you are to do what you are told or you can leave. That goes for anyone in this room, it is not a privilege for us to accept you it is a privilege that we accept you. That is why you applied here; we don't go looking for you. You come to us" Kalyan said, he was going to put the boy in his place, if he thought he would get away with things because of who his parents were he had another thing coming. Remi was about to retort when Aubra spoke, she was not going to allow such disrespect go on against her brother.

"Apprentice Xavier, know you place and know it quick for we don't need you here if you are going to act like you are a spoiled child. The apprentices work hard here learning their craft and if you aren't willing to put time, energy and sometimes even money into this, then you need not be here any longer" Harry smirked at the boy, Aubra was one fiery woman and it showed. Remi said nothing but he instead slumped into his chair acting as if he was invisible.

"Good show" Harry commented before Kalyan was speaking again about the prospect of some apprentices going to muggle school in the near future. There was a murmuring around the room before Kalyan cut them off and explained that it probably wouldn't occur, and if it did occur it wouldn't be until next school year.

"Now I would like to introduce a few new Masters here at Greenway" Kalyan said, he had asked specifically for one of the Masters to come and teach, he was to be Remi's Master something that Kalyan knew would work the boy's nerve. His Master was truly hardcore, he was no nonsense and he didn't want to hear excuses on why you didn't have something done. Time with friends was something that he wouldn't allow until you had mastered whatever it was that he was teaching. After all he had been Kalyan's Master when he had been apprenticed.

"Please welcome Master Orpheus Christensen who will apprenticing in Chants and Charms and Master Shyla Alston who will be apprenticing in Wizarding Etiquette" Kalyan clapped for them along with the rest of the room, most were surprised that there was a Wizarding Etiquette Master on the staff now. Kalyan said a word of caution and then dismissed the apprentices and their Masters.

"That didn't go too bad" Harry commented to Aubra, who was watching her brother closely as he made his way over to where Remi stood looking not at all happy about something. Once Kalyan was done speaking with Remi, Kalyan made his way over to where Harry and Aubra stood.

"I swear"

"What did he say?"

"That he would let his parents know about this"

"I welcome them to come, for in the end it will be them that are burned." Kalyan nodded his head before giving Harry the once over, he looked very nice in his aqua colored robes, which contrasted against Aubra's black robe with aqua piping and Master Wand Maker chest.

"Ready to get started" Aubra asked itching to get Harry started on wand making, he hadn't as of yet been able to replace his wand, so he was at a loss as to what they could do. Harry nodded his head before Aubra was guiding him to a small shed looking building that looked as if it would only hold one person.

"Welcome to the Wand Shop" Aubra said before chanting a spell which then keyed Harry into the wards around the building.

"Wow" Harry said taking in the blocks of wood that sat on the shelves while there were other jars of gems, feathers and other odd parts from animals.

"We're going to attempt to make you a wand today"

"But I haven't learned anything yet"

"You don't have to if you are a true Wand Master" Harry nodded his head before closing his eyes and feeling the power radiating from each item in the room. He was drawn to a piece of wood that had streaks of light and dark color.

"Here" Harry said passing the wood over to Aubra and then closing his eyes again and feeling what else he would need for his wand. Harry gravitated towards where the gems were; it was very rare for a wizard to pick a gem since it had been said that only powerful wizards and witches could wield a wand with such power. Harry rummaged through the box that held all of the gems, there were diamonds, rubies, emeralds and quite a few gems that Harry had never seen. It was as he was about to give up that when he saw it, a Black diamond with a white diamond fused together.

"Wow" Aubra whispered when she had gotten that rock, the old man selling it to her told her that one day she would meet the owner of such powerful stones. It seemed that his prediction came true.

"Here you go" Harry said passing the fused gem to Aubra and then finally closing his eyes once again and letting his magic feel out what his core would be. Harry made his way over to where there were unicorn tears and blood along with basilisk venom and blood. A powerful combination to be sure and Aubra finally realized just how powerful Harry really was. She had assumed that Harry was powerful having been the only person to survive the killing curse, but now she had a hand full of items that only the most powerful wizard or witch could handle in a wand that planned to be made. It would truly be a one of a kind wand that would be created here today.

"That's it" Harry said looking at the items that now sat on a table in the center of the room. He was amazed at what he had picked; he of course knew what he had been picking but now to see it laid out like it was, he was shocked. He didn't think any wizard had four core items and a fused black and white diamonds as their grips to the wand. Most had wooden grips while very few had grips made out of other things, like a bone or were bound in leather of some magical beast.

"A truly powerful young man you are son" Aubra said putting an arm around Harry and grinning at him. Only Harry would be able to pull off the impossible.

"Now let's put them together"

"How"

"Just follow your instinct" Harry once again closed his eyes and felt as all of the magic that surrounded the objects on the table began to glow. Harry grabbed the piece of wood first, asking for it to meld into a wand about 10 inches long, once complete Harry grabbed the blood and tears from the unicorn and soaked his wand in the mixture, knowing that the unicorn items had to go first. After all of the blood and tears were soaked up Harry moved into mixing the venom and blood from the basilisk and then soaking the wand in that. After that had been completed Harry began to chant a spell that he had no idea where it came from to fuse the two diamonds to the wand creating a powerful wand, to be sure. Aubra gasped for it seemed that Hedwig the owl was winging her way towards Harry as if she knew he needed her for something. Harry noticed Hedwig but said nothing; his familiar always was at the right place at the right time. Soon where Hedwig stood a beautiful Ice Phoenix emerged, who tore out a feather and passed it to Harry, who placed the feather on his wand and began chanting again. A bright light flashed and Harry knew his wand was complete, he could feel it. Aubra gasped at the runes that had been imbedded with smaller diamonds both black and white. Never had she seen such a wand, she had never even made a wand to match the level of power that was coming off this wand.

"Amazing" Aubra said waking Harry out of the daze he was in to see that Hedwig, the Ice Phoenix stood proudly in front of him while Aubra's mouth hung open. She had never seen genius like she just had.

"Give it a go" Aubra said before watching Harry as tested out his wand by lifting things with ease and changing other things to test the wand out.

"You need no instruction from me on how to make a wand. You are truly a Wand Maker Master" Aubra said already thinking of ways to get Harry to become a Master Wand Maker. There was nothing she could teach him since he had instinct to guide him and only the Master's Guild would grant such a thing as a Mastery in whatever field of study you had gone into. Most never achieved Mastery, but there were few that stuck with it and became Masters.

"But"

"No hear me out, you are a natural there are few Wand Makers in the world that can even achieve half of what you did today. I count myself lucky to have witnessed such a powerful and great thing. We will speak with Kalyan and see if maybe you can use your time here on other matters" Harry was amazed, he had done something that his own Master hadn't thought possible, just another day in the life of one Harry Potter-Vaughn. Harry nodded his head afraid that should he speak that his voice would squeak.


	5. Chapter 5

"How about we go and talk to Kalyan and we shall figure out a schedule for you here, there is more for you to learn here than just Wand Making" Aubra said, most of the apprentices had one field of Mastery. There had been apprentices that had tried to do more than one field of mastery, but they always failed and only completed one mastery before taking on another one, which rarely happened since it took so much to become a master to begin with. Harry and Aubra made their way to the main buildings looking for Kalyan, on the way there they met one of the Masters who wished to speak to Kalyan about taking on another apprentice.

"And who might you be?" The Master asked Harry, wondering who he was and why he wore sunglasses in the gray sky climate of Forks.

"My son, Harry Vaughn" Aubra said knowing that the Master would want to know more about Harry immediately.

"I didn't know…."

"Adopted son, he is also Kalyan's son as well"

"I see" the Master said eyeing Harry and wondering how powerful he really was to have both Vaughn's adopting him.

"Wand Making"

"A true Master" Aubra commented before they came to the door with Kalyan's name on it and the word 'Master Principal' in bold letters. Aubra knocked before she was granted entrance with Harry and the Master following behind her.

"Aubra, Harry….Master Avila" Kalyan said surprised to be seeing all three together, Master Avila wasn't known for his personal skills so him arriving with his sister was a huge step for the man.

"Master Principal Vaughn" Master Avila said formally, knowing that proper etiquette needed to be followed.

"So what can I do for you? Is it alright if they stay?" Kalyan asked before getting a nod from Master Avila that Aubra and Harry could stay.

"I would like to enquire about taking on another apprentice, the one I have currently is shall we say challenged in all areas of study"

"Apprentice Donovan correct?"

"Yes, he is most disagreeable with learning"

"Hmmm that is totally unacceptable, has he expressed a desire to learn something else?"

"No, he is lazy and wishes to have anything handed to him on a platter."

"I see, that simply won't do now will it?" Kalyan asked Master Avila, he was quite worried that the Master would leave if he didn't have a competent apprentice and the area in which Master Avila worked in was truly a dead art, that of Elemental Magic and his specialty being that of Earth.

"I am at a loss on what else to do"

"Let me review some of the apprentice files and see….." here Aubra cut in, she wasn't certain but Harry may be able to help both Kalyan and Master Avila out.

"Well, that's sort of the reason why I wanted to talk to you"

"What do you mean?"

"Harry is a true master of wand making. There is nothing I can teach him that he doesn't do on instinct. So I was wondering if we could maybe place him in another apprenticeship or even a few of the classes that are bound to be helpful for him" Kalyan leaned back at the words that his sister spoke, he could see how this could be a great thing but there was the issue of if Harry would even be able to wield the element of earth.

"Let me think on this, for there may be someone better suited for Master Avila" the Master nodded his head before leaving, knowing that Kalyan would get back to him when he had figured things out.

"So a true Master?" Kalyan said a huge smile on his face, he was so proud of his son.

"Harry, show him your wand" Aubra said still in awe of the wand that Harry had made. Once Kalyan saw the wand he completely understood what his sister was saying, only a true Master would be able to create such a powerful wand and also be able to wield it.

"Wow, amazing" Kalyan said holding the wand and feeling the powerful magic running through it, even in its state of rest.

"I thought a few of the general classes we offered would work out better for him, but if Master Avila needs an apprentice"

"I have someone else in mind for him, they have expressed an interest in that area and I am more inclined to allow them this"

"I see" Aubra said, she understood what her brother wasn't saying and that was that they needed to tread very carefully on what they put Harry into.

"How about we take a look at what we got and build him a schedule that works around that? I think that keeping him as an apprentice is better since you know the Guild will scoff at any attempts we make at allowing Harry to test for his Mastery." Aubra nodded her head; she hated the fact that her brother was right but maybe they could work something out that would make more sense for Harry.

"We'll leave you to it then" Aubra said exiting the office with Harry behind her. As they made their way to her office she noticed that there seemed to be someone standing at her door.

"Xavier" Aubra mumbled, didn't the boy have enough class to leave her alone?

"Master Vaughn" Remi said before glaring at Harry and then rolling his eyes, Harry was tempted to say something but Aubra beat him to it.

"You are to treat my apprentice with respect for if you don't I will have to write you up" Remi looked at Aubra and decided she was serious. When he had been kicked out of Seattle Wizarding Institute, he had been unsure on where else they could go in the state of Washington, but he then quickly remembered the school that Aubra and her brother ran for those trying to become a Master. He had filled out his application knowing that they would have to accept him for fear of having the Board of Magical Education knocking on their door. Now here he was and he wasn't being treated like he was the toast of the town, if anything most disliked him for his pompous manners and lack of tack when speaking with someone, Master or Apprentice.

"I am sorry, I mean no disrespect" Remi mumbled out, which made Harry roll his eyes. He knew the boy in front of him didn't care a lick about him but was only apologizing before Aubra told him to.

"No harm, no foul" Harry said which had Remi eyes widen at the accent of Harry's voice.

"Now what do you want, my apprentice and I have plenty to cover on this day"

"I…uh…." Remi Xavier was at a loss for words, something that had never occurred before.

"I wanted to speak to you about my Master"

"If you have concerns you speak to Master Principal Vaughn, I'm not a guidance counselor" Remi flushed at the words, he had forgotten that if anything Aubra was a Master while her brother ran the school.

"I'm sorry" Remi said before backing away and deciding he needed to speak the principal about his Master. The man was far too hard on him and it was only his first day here. Aubra and Harry watched him disappear down the hall before making their way into Aubra's office.

"That boy"

"I think he is getting the picture that you aren't owed anything, you have to earn it"

"You know what? You're right" Aubra agreed before sitting down in her chair and pulling out a large binder that was the Master list of classes and fields of study offered at Greenway School of the Magically Gifted & Talented. Harry watched Aubra flip through the binder, wondering what she as looking for.

"Kalyan will have to test him of course…" Aubra mumbled to herself as she took in the Masters that currently didn't have any apprentices. Harry took this as his chance to go to his house and formally move in. All of the appliances and furniture had been delivered and it was just the matter of setting things up before he could move.

"I'm going to go to the cottage" Harry spoke waiting for Aubra to acknowledge what he said.

"That's fine, just be back here by ten for the gates lock then"

"Right" Harry said before backing out of the room and making his way to the room he had been given when he arrived. He met no one on the way and as he made his way to where his car was housed he began to think of how things were finally going right for him. Harry arrived to the cottage a smile on his face, he was finally able to live his life to the fullest and this was just the first step in many steps for his long lifetime. He had no one that could push him around and demand he do things, and he certainly had a family that loved him for him, something that he never had before. Harry got out of the car and made his way into the house all the while feeling something strange in the air. It sort of caught his attention but didn't demand it like he had when he was in trouble or trouble was brewing. Harry shook his head of the thoughts and made his way through the house to inspect it again before deciding that it was as good as it was going to get for him. Only time would make the house feel homier, something that Harry desperately wanted. Harry nodded his head before unloading his bag full of stuff and placing the books he had on the shelves in the small study and then placing his bag on the back of the comfortable chair that was pushed into the desk. For the next few hours, Harry rearranged things and changed wall colors from the stark white that they had been painted before to colors that soothed Harry's soul, colors that he knew the Weasley's along with his Godfather would hate. As it neared the ten o'clock hour, Harry decided to head back hopeful that Aubra had figured something out for him. He arrived just as a Mercedes S55 AMG pulled away making its way towards the gates of the school's campus. Harry wondered if the Xavier family had already visited or if this was someone stopping by for some reason. Harry parked his car next to Kalyan's and then made his way to Kalyan's office knowing that Aubra was bound to be there.

"Knock, knock" Harry said while knocking on the door and then opening it.

"There you are, we were just discussing the best course of action for you"

"And what have we come up with?"

"Well we have a few classes that I think you will excel in, the Masters of each have agreed to take you on a trial basis and if you may hopefully apprentice in those fields" Kalyan seemed most nervous which in turn made Harry nervous.

"There's a catch"

"Uh….yeah sort of"

"What is it?"

"Well the four Masters haven't had an appreciate competent enough to handle all four areas"

"You're avoiding the question, what is it" Harry pushed knowing that Kalyan was usually the one that tell it to him straight.

"Spell Crafting, Spell Weaving, Spell Rhythm and Spell Arcing"

"What, what, what and what" Harry had never heard of such things.

"Spell Crafting, which is crafting a spell, so it is basically creating a spell….Spell Weaving is how do I put this? Spell Weaving is used to encompass a spell to do what you want. It's hard to explain but that is pretty much the gist of it. Spell Rhythm on the other hand is an art that is pretty much dead. There is only one Master in that area and she is well into her 200s, if she dies then so does the art of Spell Rhythm. Think of a spell that is chanted, you are actually directing the spell by the control of your voice and the tone and pitch at which you do it at. It is why most who are first learning manage to destroy so many things. There is a Rhythm behind the way you say a spell and what tone and pitch you use and well Spell Arcing…." Here Kalyan was at a loss on how to explain the art of Spell Arcing, hell he didn't even really know *what* Spell Arcing was, he just knew that the Master was also up in age and had been itching to find someone who they could pass their knowledge to. Harry found a chair and sat in it, how could so many Masters not be able to find competent apprentices. He certainly didn't want to let his odd family down and he figured he would fail miserably in some of the arts since he wasn't so great in Charms and Transfiguration.

"Harry we know you can do it" Aubra said patting Harry on the shoulder; she could see that her son was lost at sea about what he had been told. It wasn't every day that you are offered four dying arts to apprentice in if he met expectations.

"You'll help me with my deficiencies?"

"Of course, that of course means I have to change some of your classes at the high school but it shouldn't be that hard to do" Aubra said a smirk on her face that told Harry there was more behind her words then she was saying.

"Do I dare even ask?"

"Nope" Aubra said loving the idea of giving the women that worked at Forks High School trouble, they had been rude to her when she had attempted to sign Harry up for classes, acting as if they didn't understand what she was requesting. Now she would be able to go and shake them up some more, it was always fun to get her way. Harry yawned; he was quite tired and ready to crawl into bed for the night.

"No shoo, you look dead on your feet" Harry laughed at the saying, he wondered where it came from since there was such a thing as vampires and they were walking dead. Harry made his way to the room he was staying in for the final night, he figured he would let Kalyan and Aubra know that he was going to be off campus at his cottage for his free time, if he had any. Harry shook his head, only his 'mother' and 'father' would be able to pick out arts that were so dead the witches and wizards that thought them were half way to their grave.


	6. Chapter 6

~July 31st-Little Whinging, Surrey, England~

"I'm so excited to see Harry! The big seventeen" Sirius Black said bouncing besides a calm Remus Lupin, he too was excited to see Harry but held his emotions a bit better than his counterpart. Sirius and Remus arrived to the door step of number 4 Privet Drive with smiles on their faces; they were finally going to spend some time with Harry, like they had always planned. Remus rang the doorbell knowing that Sirius wouldn't understand what it was he was pushing.

"What's that?"

"Doorbell"

"Door what?

"Doorbell it tells the people inside the house that someone is outside"

"Oh" Sirius said nodding his head, he was from a Pureblood family and hadn't learned Muggle technology or advances even if he believed in the betterment of muggleborns and half-bloods. The door was soon thrown open by Petunia Dursley, they were interrupting her gossip time and she didn't have time for whatever the people were selling.

"You" Petunia ground out when she saw who it was, so it seemed that the freaks had come for the boy. She would get such enjoyment letting them know that the boy had been gone for over a month now. In all honesty Petunia couldn't fault her nephew for his magic. She understood that it was born into a person, and so when Harry had asked her to release him from their care, she had been more than happy to sign for two reasons. She saw what her husband had done to her nephew because of his magic and she also saw how Harry always came back from that school depressed and drained. It was something that if she had control over she would fix, but she didn't so she released him from their care and hoped that he would finally find peace, where ever he may be. Now that being said, that didn't mean she wanted freaks standing at her door dressed like idiots.

"Pet" Sirius said remembering Lily's sister

"Black" Petunia bit out, she hated that man with a passion he treated everything like it was a joke and had humiliated her at her own wedding when James had insisted on coming with Lily to the wedding. It was her special day and here Sirius Black came in and managed to destroy the bit of happiness she was to have on that day. She had vowed never to forgive him and to have revenge; it seemed that justice was best served cold. Petunia then smiled a smile that put the two standing before her on edge; they had never seen her this way before.

"Where's Harry" Sirius said looking around her as if he would spot Harry somewhere in the house.

"Not here" Petunia bit out before smirking, oh she so loved what she was about to do.

"Well can we wait for him?"

"No"

"Excuse me" Sirius said clearly shocked that he wasn't being allowed entrance into the Dursley household.

"No you may not come in and wait, for the boy has been gone for well over a month now" Petunia grinned then when both men paled at her words. Harry was gone? And it seemed he left no sort of note to that effect.

"What do you mean gone for well over a month?"

"After the boy arrived back from that freak school of yours, he asked me to sign his care over to himself. I of course was more than willing to get rid of him, we were tired of taking care of the boy" Petunia said loving every minute that she spoke; this was just too good to be true.

"So he asked and I signed, Vernon dropped him off in London somewhere, probably where you freaks hide and we haven't heard or seen him since"

"Gone" Remus said faintly, Harry had left and didn't say a thing.

"Gone, now be gone with you the neighbors are watching" Petunia said slamming the front door in the pairs face and watching out the spy hole as they continued to stand there in shock.

"Take that Sirius Black" Petunia said before going back to the phone conversation she was having with Mrs. Westerby about how Mrs. Yoon looked foolish in her outfit that she wore the other day.

"Gone" Sirius said turning to Remus, as if the other man would be able to help him figure out what had happened.

"We need to speak to Dumbledore" Remus said wondering if the old man knew of Harry's disappearance.

"Right Dumbledore" with that the pair made their way away from prying eyes and popped away, only to reappear at the Weasley's front door. You could hear the noise from out back where everyone was waiting for Harry to arrive, the pair made their way around back and saw that everyone had showed up for the party. A large banner hung in the air saying "Happy Birthday Harry!" it was just too bad that Harry wouldn't ever see it.

"Where's Harry?" Molly said as she saw the pair that had gone to retrieve Harry, come back without Harry.

"In the house?" Molly asked making her way towards the back door of the house before Remus stopped her.

"Is Dumbledore here?"

"He's in the house, what's this about"

"I….we need to speak with him" Remus said before going in the backdoor with Sirius hot on his heels.

"Headmaster" Remus said seeing the aged man sitting at the kitchen table inside the Burrow.

"He's gone" Sirius blurted out, having no patience for what was going on.

"I know" Dumbledore said lifting his head and showing the pair a letter that Harry had written to the Headmaster.

_July 31__st_

_Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_ I seek to withdraw from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in my coming seventh year. I find myself stifled by the things being taught and I wish to expand my horizons, and to do that I wish not to continue on at Hogwarts any longer. It is with deep regret that I inform you of this._

_Harry Potter_

"He's really gone"

"Who's gone" Molly said knowing that something was going on and it dealt with Harry.

"Harry is Molly" Dumbledore said his voice sad at the prospect of not seeing Harry ever again.

"Gone where? Someone can pick him up" Molly clearly didn't understand what was going on.

"We don't know Molly, he wasn't at the Dursley's and hasn't been there in over a month at least that is what his Aunt told us" Remus explained he knew that he would be the only one that would be able to tell Molly and not get hexed for it.

"Gone for over a month? I thought there were people watching him" Molly voice took a sharp tone, she had been told by the Headmaster that Harry was under constant supervision and that she need not worry about Harry during the summer months. Dumbledore shook his head; there was nothing he could say that wouldn't put him in the dog house that he already seemed to be in. It was then that Molly exploded, making everyone in the backyard come running in the house.

"You promised me that someone, anyone was watching the boy making sure he didn't make friends or even have a girlfriend. You promised us that Harry would marry Ginny, you promised but here you are sitting with a letter and news that the boy has been gone for quite some time. How could you do this to this family?!"

"Molly I did not know"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Leave" Molly said pointing to the door and glaring at Dumbledore.

"You will make this right and you will make it right quick" Molly gave as a parting shot to Dumbledore's back. No one said anything until Ron opened his mouth, he was never known to be that bright after all.

"So Harry's not coming"

"Ron!" Hermione and Ginny both said before slapping the back of his head. The boy truly was as stupid as he looked.

"How do we find him?" Sirius asked in a little voice, his cub was gone and he didn't know where to search for him.

"I don't know but we will figure something out" Remus said trying to create a game plan on how they planned to find Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

~September 2nd-Forks, Washington~

Harry made his way away from Greenway School for the Magically Gifted & Talented to Forks High School; he had spent his morning learning about Spell Arcing. Once Master Solis explained what it was, which was the ability to judge where a spell would land when casted; it had made perfect sense. What made really no sense were all the runes and numbers that were used to calculate an arc of a spell. Harry figured that he would get better with it once he was more up to speed in math, which seemed to be coming back to him slowly. He always remembered loving math, but this math just blew his mind. Now don't get him wrong it was great, but it was definitely not for the faint of heart. Harry pulled into the student's parking lot and looked around. It seemed that he had arrived at just the right time since there were no students hanging out by the cars that lined the parking lot.

"Here goes nothing" Harry said getting out of his car and making a bee line to a building that was labels 'Front Office' after all it was about to be lunch time at the school, so no one was in the parking lot which Harry found a relief. He was quite surprised once he hit the door of the office that it was light and airy in the small and cramped office.

"Can I help you?" A woman with red hair said giving Harry the once over.

"I'm Harry Vaughn"

"Oh, right your mother is…."

"Unique" Harry answered for the woman, he had heard about how Aubra had gotten into a screaming match with the woman that dealt with class schedules. The woman at the time did not want to place Harry into the math class that she had picked out. In the end Aubra had won and Harry had been placed in the math class, even though the woman wasn't happy about it.

"Yes" the woman said before chuckling, she had heard that screaming match when it had occurred and she hadn't been able to hold her in chuckles then and certainly not now.

"Here you go" the woman said passing Harry a slip with the instructions of having all three of his teachers sign it before returning it back to her at the end of the day.

"Lunch is about to start" the woman said passing over a map and showing him where the cafeteria was just in case he was hungry. Harry thanked the woman before making his way to where he figured he would start his high school career, the cafeteria. Harry took one step into the room and all heads turned towards him, it had been the gossip of the town that Harry was the son of both Kalyan and Aubra Vaughn, the twins that ran Greenway School for the Gifted & Talented. No one could figure out how that occurred but they had been quite excited to meet and speak to the young man. So far the town had been fairly unsuccessful in their task but that didn't stop people from gossiping. Harry took a deep breath and then made his way over to a small table in the back of the cafeteria. Aubra had thought that it would be good for him to hang out with his peers at high school; she had obviously not been in a high school as small as this. For everyone knew everyone else, and their business. Harry took out one of the books that he had been given by Master Acevedo about how best to create rhythm for a spell, trying not to pay attention to the whispers that were going on around him.

Bella Swan was known to be the 'it' girl, every girl wanted to be her while every guy wanted to date her. She had moved to the small town of Forks when she started high school, saying that she wanted to spend some time with her father in Forks. What Bella hadn't known was the town was slow paced and definitely not the city as she had grown up in with her mother. So when a brother and sister pair arrived at school that morning, looking very city like she had instantly decided they would be in her clique which included her B.F.F Jessica Stanley and her sort of crush Mike Newton. As the pair passed her she made note of the expensive labels on their clothes and she knew then that she would have the boy and befriend the girl. She waited patiently for the pair, hoping that one of them would be in one of her classes, but sadly she found out they were seniors and so she would only seeing them in the hallways in passing, this certainly wouldn't do so she had asked around and found that the duo were in her French class. She had made her way over to where the pair sat and introduced herself, neither one seemed all that excited at her greeting but she passed it off as them being the new kids. They would find out that she was the Queen Bee around here and being seen with her was a very good thing for the students at Forks High. Bella had decided that Edward would be her next boyfriend, so she latched onto his arm pulling him to her table chatting about things that neither Cullen cared about.

"Everyone this is Edward Cullen and his sister Alice" Bella introduced the pair to everyone sitting at the table. Most stared at the pair before moving their eyes over to where Bella seemed to be in her own world.

"Have a seat" Mike said glaring at Edward since he seemed to have Bella's attention. It was then that Harry entered the cafeteria looking around for an empty table to sit at. Edward listened to the thoughts going through everyone's head but he couldn't seem to get a reading on who the guy was.

"Who's that?" Edward asked, he was somehow drawn to the other teen for reasons unknown. Alice hid a smile behind her hand. It seemed that Edward had zeroed in on his mate quickly; she of course had seen it so she had been singing silly songs all morning to keep Edward out of her mind.

"Oh, who" Bella said turning and taking in the new body that resided in the room.

"Oh *him*" Bella said with a bit of a sneer in her voice. She had heard about the boy just like everyone else, but she thought there was more to the story then him supposedly being gifted and talented.

"Yes him" Edward said putting emphasis on the, him, like she had done.

"Well I think his name is Harry Vaughn, he goes to that Greenway School. I think they are all retards" Bella said callously, which had everyone at the table either staring or glaring at her.

"What? Something on my face?" Bella acted as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"And how do make the leap that it is a school for people with disabilities"

"Well look at him, he's got sunglasses on and it is dark outside"

"Did you ever think maybe he was blind" Edward said, not liking Bella Swan at all.

"Still a retard if you ask me, what good is a blind person to society" it was then that Edward pushed his chair back and left the table, making his way over to where Harry sat alone not paying attention to anyone in the cafeteria.

"What did I do?" Bella asked Alice, who now stood as well.

"You don't even know the guy and yet you pass judgment. I don't think I want to be around someone like you" Alice said before gliding over to where Edward now stood watching Harry.

"You can sit if you like" Harry said not looking up from his book, he had felt the moment that someone had entered his bubble of space. Edward nodded his head before pulling out a chair and sitting down, the whole time watching Harry wondering why he hid behind his oddly colored sunglasses. Harry looked up once both Alice and Edward had taken a seat at his table. He knew instantly that these were the vampires that his 'mother' and 'father' had warned him about. They meant no harm, but he had been asked to be cautious around them until they got better acquainted.

"Cullen?" Harry asked, wanting to see how the pair would respond to his words.

"Yes" Edward said slowly while Alice grinned the whole time, her brother would be so happy once he figured things out.

"So I assume the Hales are you as well" Harry said adding two pieces of a puzzle together. Aubra and Kalyan both had been limited in their information when three vampires had arrived to school the following week after school had started again. He had been told that the sire of the coven had requested that three of his 'sons and daughters' to teach at the school, Harry had only raised his eyebrows at the pair and then accepted the words as the truth. Aubra and Kalyan had yet to steer him wrong, so he was certain that things would have a way of working out.

"Yes" Edward said shocked that Harry knew that much information about their family. It wasn't as if their family spent copious amount of time in the town of Forks proper, so for him to know that much meant he had picked it up from someone in the family.

"Oh! Oh!" Alice said finally figuring something out. Her husband had been raving about a boy that went to Greenway and how talented he truly was.

"You beat Jasper at chess" Alice said before leaning back in her chair. Her husband had been sore for days about some 'teenage punk' beating him at the one game he always won.

"You're Harry?" Edward asked surprised, he had heard from Emmett and Rosalie both how great the teen that was sitting in front of him was; for it was a huge concession for Rosalie to like any human.

"I am" Harry said laughing a bit at the shocked look on Edwards face.

"Rosalie and Emmett can't stop talking about you"

"Jasper can't either" Alice said before sticking her tongue out at Edward.

"Real mature seer girl"

"Right back at you mind reader boy" Alice said loving how playful Edward was now that he was close to his mate. Edward had always been the reserved, broody and the loner of their coven, but now she was seeing a side of her brother that she didn't know if it truly existed or not.

"I see I meet more talent of the family" Harry said a smirk on his face, each of the family members in the Cullen coven had special abilities or at the least the ones he had met, some may not know it but Harry did. Jasper may be able to control emotions up front but he was also a genius when it came to strategy. Emmett on the other hand had size as his outward abilities but his true ability was fighting and knowing his opponent even if he just met them, he would know what they would do in an attack and he would counter. Rosalie on the other hand, had beauty as her outward ability, but her true ability was being able to judge whether someone was telling the truth or not and also the ability to tell if someone's intentions were true or not. Harry had met them and realized quickly that each one of the coven members truly was a gift within its self. Harry hadn't gotten around to telling the three, but now that he met two more of the coven he was anxious to see them all together so he could pass on the bit of information he had figured out on.

"If I could blush" Alice said before grinning at Harry again, she already liked the boy that sat across from her. Even if he wouldn't have been Edward's mate she knew he was a true friend until the end, something that she could tell he had been denied for most of his life.

"Now that truly would be a sight" Harry countered before he noticed that the girl that Edward and Alice had been sitting with was making her way over to where the three now sat.

"In coming trouble" Harry murmured to the pair before Bella Swan arrived off to the side of where Edward was sitting.

"Why'd you leave" Bella said pouting while looking at Edward as if he would melt under her pouting eyes and lips.

"I don't take kindly to others making assumptions about others" Edward stated, he so didn't want to talk to this girl. She had managed to get on his bad side in less than five minutes, a new record he was sure. Bella gaped at him for a minute before saying she was sorry and couldn't he come back with her.

"I find I like where I am sitting just fine" Edward ground out, he could tell that this girl was a stage five clinger. He didn't even know the girl and yet here she was clinging onto him. Bella huffed before giving Harry the evil eye and them stomping back to the table she sat at with her B.F.F and the other popular kids at school.

"Why Carlisle insists we come here" Edward said before looking over to Harry and seeing him holding in a laugh.

"What"

"Trust me when I tell you, she is going to make life hell"

"I can see that already"

"Class time" Alice chimed in before the bell rang.

"Where are you headed off to?" Edward asked, he oddly wanted to spend as much time as he could with the boy before him.

"Calculus" Harry said looking at the class schedule he had and the location of where his class was located.

"I'll walk you"

"No need"

"Actually I'm headed there myself" Edward admitted before Alice bounced out the door neither boy noticing that she left.

"At least one person I know in class now" Harry joked before the pair made their way to 'building 6', where all math classes were taught. Edward grinned at Harry before the pair started their journey, they didn't get far before Bella Swan was running to catch up with them.

"Edward you didn't wait for me" Edward gave her a look that clearly told her that she must be mad if she thought he was going to wait for her.

"I didn't say I planned to wait for you"

"But…." Here Bella was at a loss on what to say, she had figured that once Edward figured out she was the Queen Bee of the school that he would be begging for her attention, it seemed that wasn't the case and she was confused on what the boy next to him had that she didn't; at least for getting Edward's attention.

"Excuse us" Edward said quickly before walking quickly away, that way he would avoid saying something nasty to the girl. He had heard her thoughts on how he would be the perfect boyfriend and then husband for her. She would live the perfect life and everyone would envy her, as they did now.

"And she called me special" Harry said knowing what Bella had said about him when Edward had sat at her table.

"Indeed" Edward said before holding the door open for Harry and then finding classroom 2B, where it seemed that the Calculus class would be held. Harry and Edward both looked at the students that were in the class. None of them were out of their seats and most looked as if they hadn't seen the light of day for years.

"Nerd herd" Harry said eyeing each nerd that was in the classroom, not a one of them looked like they would be able to hold a normal conversation that didn't start out with "well in Star Trek season…." or the ever classic "in the manga….". Harry truly was happy that Edward would be there to survive through the class.

"I'll be back" Harry said going into the room and handing his slip of paper to the teacher that had a manga in his hands reading, waiting for class to start.

"What have you gotten me into Aubra" Harry questioned before making his way over to where Edward had taken a seat at the back of the class. After a few moments class started formally and the teacher, Mr. Winslow was handing out books that they were to use for the rest of the year.

"Hi" a boy that Harry had seen sitting with Bella and her crew said to the pair. He hadn't really been in the conversation they had been in but he had been sitting at the table.

"Name's Eric, Eric Yorkie" Harry thought the boy did sort of remind him of a Yorkshire terrier all eager to please for any sort of attention. He had seen one once when Aunt Marge was visiting the Dursley's one summer. She had wanted to see what all the hype was about the dogs and soon he found himself taking care of a dog that hated its owner almost as much as Harry did. That had been a short lived stay for Aunt Marge, for she refused to continue housing a dog that didn't like her. She had left the next day and returned the dog back to the breeder, swearing never to deviate from boxers ever again.

"Harry Vaugh" Harry introduced himself before Edward spoke as well, seemingly not wanting to.

"Edward Cullen" Eric's eyes got bigger at the name and he blushed before making his way to his desk so that class could start properly. Class went by extremely slow for the pair since Mr. Winslow went over the syllabus slowly making sure that any and all questions were answered about what they would be doing for the rest of the year.

"What do you have next?" Edward asked when Mr. Winslow seemed to be going off on some tangent about something someone had asked. Harry brought out his schedule to see that he had AP Physics. Really was Aubra trying to kill him?

"AP Physics"

"You are a lucky man, I have that as well" Edward said before paying attention when Mr. Winslow said that you had free time until class ended.

"I swear my mother is trying to kill me" Harry grouched, not only was he taking the hardest Masteries at Greenway, but he was also taking the most difficult math and science classes at Forks High School with little formal education.

"Excuse me" Eric said butting into the conversation the pair was having.

"Yes" Edward said his voice taking on a tone that told Eric he wasn't happy with being interrupted.

"I was wondering, are you blind?"

"No"

"Then why the sunglasses"

"Why's that your concern? Just know that I wear them" Harry said before rolling his eyes, was he ever this stupid while he had been at Hogwarts? Eric colored at the words before making his way back to his desk, not knowing what else to say to Harry.

"I am curious on why you wear sunglasses" Edward said, he knew there had to be a very good reason for it, and he was very much wanting to know.

"Rare sun sensitivity condition?" Harry said wondering if Edward would believe him.

"Hmmm" Edward said knowing there was more to it than that.

"How about I tell you when I know I can trust you fully" Harry offered up, he for some reason wanted to be close to the vampire sitting next to him and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. In his time at Hogwarts they had always been told to stay away from vampires and if possible kill them on sight, but this vampire and his coven were different than others. His eyes were a topaz color, the color of the Cognac that his Uncle Vernon drunk from time to time. This was a sign that they didn't have humans for 'dinner', no it seemed that whatever they fed on made their eyes topaz in color.

"Animals" Edward said knowing that Harry was looking at his eyes and wondering what it was that they fed off of. He couldn't read Harry's thoughts but he figured the wizard would be curious to know how they were surviving without human blood. Harry nodded his head, it was as he was about to make a comment that the bell rang and the pair were then making their way to their next class.

"Edward there you are" Bella Swan said coming up besides Edward and attempting to latch onto his arm.

"What do you want Swan" Edward growled out, which had the girl faltering in her footsteps.

"Uh…I thought….." here she noticed that Edward was glaring at her and most of the students watched on wondering what was going on.

"Never mind" Bella said before scurrying away without so much of a goodbye.

"I think she got it this time" Harry said watching as the girl made her way to her next class which was in the opposite direction of where they were headed.

"I hope so" Edward said and then sighed, he so wanted to be either at home or with his 'brothers and sisters' but knew that he would have to play the role that he had been given in this new town for them. Once inside the classroom, the class ran pretty much the same as the one previous, the only difference being that there seemed to be a few 'normal' people in the class and the teacher didn't seem to care a lick if you learned something or not.

"What do you have next" Edward was already falling for the boy next to him. He had never told Carlisle or Esme that he preferred men, but he knew now that he would have to have that conversation with them and soon, if the feelings he was developing were anything to go by.

"Physical Education" Harry groaned out, he hated P.E. class. When he had been younger Dudley had made it his personal mission to hurt Harry every P.E. period and now here he was with another P.E. class. Hadn't he gotten out of this sort of thing?

"Lucky you, me too" Edward said giving Harry a crooked grin that made his heart skip a beat. Harry and Edward made their way to the gym intent on trying to spend as much time together talking as possible.

"Be right back" Harry said jogging over to where Coach Clapp, the football couch and gym teacher stood looking at all of the students coming in for class.

"Coach Clapp" Harry said handing over his slip and then waiting for the man to sign off on it.

"Is it possible for me to swim for my physical education time" Harry asked, he so didn't want to change in front of these people, he may have scars that he was unable to hide without the help of magic but he knew he wanted nothing to do with being near a group of teenage boys trying to impress the female population of the school. He had seen Ron and the rest of the boys of Gryffindor and the other houses for that matter make fools of themselves and all for the girls of the school. Coach Clapp stared at the boy before him, he had been told just like the rest of the teachers about Harry Vaughn and his needing to wear sunglasses all the time.

"Let me check into something real quick" the coach said before leaving Harry standing where he was. It was then that Edward made his way over to where Harry stood waiting for the other man's return.

"What are you up to" Edward whispered into Harry's ear making him shiver in lust. Harry wasn't ashamed to say it, but he was in heavy like with Edward and the more time he spent with the forever young male the more he was falling.

"Something" Harry said evading the question since Coach Clapp made his way back to where Harry and now Edward stood.

"I got the swim coach to watch you and anyone else who wants to do it"

"Thank you"

"I can completely understand why you wish to do so" Coach Clapp said, he sounded nothing like his usual bark out orders self that he was.

"If you could possibly…" Here Harry waved his hands trying to explain what he wanted. Edward seemed to have understood and spoke.

"Could you make them email you to sign up? I have a feeling that some of the people will sign up only to get to check out others bodies"

"I see what you mean" Coach Clapp said, before he clapped his hands and brought the focus of the class to him. Harry and Edward sat on the bench next to where the coach stood wanting to make sure that they didn't look like they weren't talking to the coach before hand.

"Listen up people" Coach Clapp said getting the attention of everyone in the large gym. It was then that Harry saw Bella Swan standing next to Mike Newton.

"This class is going to be a bit different than usual" Coach Clapp explained before he detailed how things were going to happen.

"You are either going to be here in the gym for your time or you will be in the pool with Coach Goor as your teacher. I want you to email which you would prefer tonight and I will break you up tomorrow. If you feel as if you want to sign up because your friends sign up, just remember that Coach Goor has complete control of the swimming pool." Here Coach Clapp gave everyone a look and he could spot the few swimmers in the class, while the rest of the students looked hesitant at the option they had been given. Coach Gloria Goor was known to be a hard ass when it came to her swimmers, they were up and in the pool by 4 AM and they stayed after school for a three hour workout only to have meets on the weekend and sometimes during the week. No one who wasn't a swimmer would willing sign up to be watched by her, she was after all crazy about anything swimming related.

"The rest of the time is yours" Coach Clapp ended before looking over to Harry and Edward and then marching his way to his office so that he didn't have to be bothered with the students in the gym. Bella by this time had spotted Edward and was now making her way over to him with Mike Newton following behind.

"Edward, what a surprise" she said before sitting next to Edward and giving a smile that had most if not all of the boys at Forks High School swooning. Edward looked at the girl but said nothing, he was really beginning not to like the girl and he could see why Rosalie hated most humans with a passion. They were so fake, and there were only a few that were true to themselves and with others.

"Are you doing anything after school? I could show you around town" Bella offered up while Mike Newton glared at Edward the whole time she spoke, as if trying to scare Edward.

"I'm busy" Edward said, hoping that she would leave well enough alone.

"Oh, well…" here Bella trailed off before glancing at Harry and then scowling at him, he was probably the reason that Edward was busy.

"Maybe some other time then" Bella said before continuing to sit next to Edward, making sure that Harry and Edward spoke about nothing that was going on after school.

"If you'll excuse me" Harry said before pulling out one of his books that Master Vance gave him on Spell Crafting. He had made sure to charm it to look like a regular book that anyone could pick up at a Barnes & Noble or the small bookstore in town.

"What are you reading" Edward asked, knowing that the book was more than just something Harry had picked up for some light reading.

"The History of Mythical and Magical Beasts" Harry said showing the cover which had a Sphinx and a three headed dog on the cover.

"Weird" Bella said which had Mike Newton nodding his head like he was a puppy eager to agree with anything Bella would say.

"I find it quite interesting, did you know that in ancient times…." Harry was cut off by Bella tossing her hair over her shoulder and then asking Edward what his plans for the weekend was. Harry just raised his eye brows, did this chit think that she would get anywhere with Edward by the way she was acting?

"My family and I plan to spend time together" Edward said stiffly, he hadn't wanted to say anything at all but it seemed that Bella was pushing for some sort of response.

"Oh" Bella said clearly confused on why someone like Edward would want to spend any time with their family, weren't most teens rebelling and trying to spend as little time with family as possible? Bella didn't even ask Harry before asking Mike Newton what he was doing and hearing all about the movie he was going to see with Tyler Crowley on Friday night. Bella continued to shoot glances at Edward as if waiting for him to change his mind and ask her out.

"You can leave" Coach Clapp said just as the bell began to ring. Most grabbed their bags and made their way to the parking lot so that they could go home or hang out in town. Bella stood and sort of waited for Edward to move.

"Do you have a ride home?" Edward asked, he was going to play the Harry being blind card if it would get rid of Bella and her bodyguard. Harry looked at Edward and he could see that Edward was trying to get out of having to either offer Bella a ride home or walk with her out to the parking lot.

"That would be most generous of you" Harry said before sticking out his right arm, so that Edward could place his hand in his. Bella looked disgusted for a minute before deciding that Edward was definitely a knight in shining armor if he was willing to help one of the 'Special' kids from Greenway.

"Mike" Bella called before walking away without so much as a goodbye.

"I have a car you know" Harry whispered wanting to make sure that Bella or one of her friends didn't hear him.

"I figured you did, but this gets rid of her and…." Here Edward left the sentence hanging, he had been about to say 'and me to spend more time with you' but had realized that his words may sound odd to Harry.

"It's fine, now lead the blind boy" Harry joked before shivering at the cool touch, making sure that Edward didn't notice. He knew that all of the vampires were very self conscious about the whole 'touchy-feely' thing, so he was going to act as normal as he would if he was dealing with any other person in the world. Well maybe not everyone, there were after all a select group that Harry would hex until he was blue in the face. Edward guided Harry out of the gym and towards the front office remembering that Harry had to turn in his slip before he could leave for the day. By the time that Harry had turned in his slip, it seemed that Bella had figured out which car was the Cullens and was standing by it.

"She just won't give up" Edward mumbled before seeing Alice pop out of nowhere and make her way over to where they stood.

"Keys" Alice said before Harry slipped her the keys to his car and then was guided over to the silver Volvo that sat next to Harry's car. Alice danced over to Harry's car and got in before speeding away, no one said a word to her as she left.

"I was hoping you could give me a lift" Bella said before coloring as if she was embarrassed.

"I'm already taking Harry home, I'm certain one of your friends can take you" Edward said unlocking the car and then guiding Harry in as if he was blind.

"Oh, well yeah" Bella said not having thought things through before she followed through with her plan. Edward said nothing as he made his way around to the driver's side of the car. Bella stood there at a loss as to what could make Edward pay attention to her, so she stomped off to her old beat up truck that sat all alone in the parking lot. Edward watched for a second before jumping in the car and then starting up the car. He watched as one of Bella's friends came over to talk to her while she pouted outside of the truck, glaring at the car as if it would stop if she stared hard enough.

"The Queen is unhappy with you" Harry commented knowing not to look back for then that would tell Bella that he was not in fact blind like they had just played him to be.

"And her subjects shall feel her wrath. I'm not her knight in shinnying armor" Edward said with a chuckle, there was just something about Harry that made him feel, just feel any and everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"She seems to think you are" Harry said watching as Edward sped down the road in total control of the vehicle even at its high rate of speed.

"Where do you think Alice took my car?" Harry asked, he wasn't sure if she would drop it off at Greenway or if she would do something else with it.

"Our house" Edward said knowing Alice and what she was trying to do and he thanked the Gods that she was doing it. Harry nodded his head before watching the scenery pass by in a blur, soon enough they were making their way down an unpaved driveway to a house that looked as if construction had just ended weeks before.

"I live right on the other side" Harry said recognizing the area he was in immediately.

"You live in the Gussamni Cottage?" Edward asked, he had gone with Jasper and Emmett to scope out the cottage and whether or not the person living there posed a threat. Edward didn't remember seeing anyone at the time and so they had deemed the person not a threat and they had then moved on.

"I do" Harry said while nodding his head. Edward's thoughts were racing; he now couldn't wait until night to get there. He would go and watch Harry as he slept; he wanted to see what Harry looked like when asleep, he wanted to know what his glasses hid from the rest of the world.

"Hello neighbor" Edward said just as he pulled his car up besides Harry black Scion xB.

"Nice car"

"It was either that or something that would stick out like a sore thumb"

"Point" Edward said knowing that his car stuck out in the student parking lot, Carlisle had warned him of that but he had wanted to have a safe car in the event that he actually found a person worthy of being his mate. Once the car stopped the engine was turned off the pair sat in the car, basking in the other's company.

"Edward! Harry!" Alice called like this had happened many times before.

"She beckons and who am I to deny her?" Harry said before opening the car door and making his way over to where Alice stood bouncing on her feet. Edward shook his head, Harry had a wicked sense of humor and he was beginning to yearn to hear what Harry would say next. Edward quickly met up with Harry just as he stepped onto the porch of the house.

"Come on" Alice said not able to wait a moment longer to show who she had met at school. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all home along with Esme and Carlisle who had stayed home today to hear about how his 'youngest' first day of school went. Harry could hear chuckles coming from inside the house; it seemed that the others in the house found Alice excitement humorous.

"Alice calm down" Carlisle said humor evident in his voice, it was then that Harry and Edward both stepped into the house at the same time and were being guided by a giggling Alice to the large and open living room.

"Harry Vaughn!" Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie shouted at seeing who was with Edward coming through the door.

"As you live and breathe" Harry joked back at them and a poor attempt of a southern accent, before he was pulled into a huge hug by the three.

"Can't breathe, only a human" Harry said which had the three pulling back and smiling at the young man that stood in front of them.

"I take it you know him" Carlisle summed up before looking to his children for an explanation.

"Harry goes to Greenway" Jasper explained, Carlisle knew of the stories about Harry Vaughn but had never actually met Harry Vaughn.

"And Forks High School it seems"

"My mother's doing I assure you" Harry said eyeing the man who spoke and decided he must have been the sire, and the woman next to him was his mate and posing at the children's mother.

"Carlisle Cullen" Carlisle said sticking out his hand, one of the few times he did so willingly.

"As you know Harry Vaughn" Harry said taking the hand and shaking it, he wasn't afraid of these vampires, no he was intrigued more than anything about them and how they functioned.

"Esme Cullen" Esme said coming to stand next to Carlisle a smile on her face. Her eyes though were firmly planted on Edward, who had not yet left Harry's side.

"A pleasure to meet you" Harry said taking her hand and kissing it, which of course made her giggle and made her give Edward a look. Everyone saw the look but Harry, since he had his head bowed. Rosalie held in a gasp before elbowing Emmett to make sure he didn't say anything. After the introductions of the two remaining coven members Harry hadn't met were made, they began asking him questions about how he came to be in Forks and what he was studying at Greenway. Harry told his life story, about his parents being killed by a mad Dark Lord and being sent to his relatives to live, about the abuse he had to deal with until he received his Hogwarts letter and then about Hogwarts itself, the friends he made, the family he formed and all the escapades he had while there. It was as Harry got to the summer previous that Harry's words didn't flow as they once did, they were short and clipped and felt almost as if they were being forced from his mouth.

"I killed the bastard and the only thing I get is "you have to go back and see you next year" they didn't check me to see if I was fine or dying, nothing I was just sent back even after the one person who was supposed to care for me in the event that my parents couldn't was cleared of betraying my parents" Harry said, he was about in tears but the cool hand of Edward's on his shoulder soothed him. At Harry's words, Carlisle became alert. He had noticed when the human had come it that something smelled off about him, he hadn't known what but he was beginning to think that he knew the answer. It disgusted him if his thoughts were correct, how could someone do what they had done to this child? Were they that blinded by their own needs that they forgot the needs of this child?

"Harry" Carlisle said watching as Edward soothed the teen beside him. Had Edward finally found his other half in this teen? Harry turned his head looking Carlisle in the eyes, wondering what the vampire wanted.

"I can speak to you privately" Carlisle asked, he didn't want Harry to feel uncomfortable with all the vampires in the room when he was going to ask what he was. Harry eyed the man and realized that this was Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Aubra and Kalyan both had said that should he need medical care while at the high school that they were to contact him.

"It's fine" Harry said knowing that even if they went somewhere private the vampires would still hear them. Carlisle eyed the boy before nodding his head; he would do this on Harry's own terms.

"As you may know I work at Forks General Hospital"

"Mom and Dad told me to come to you should I get hurt while at the high school" Harry offered up, he had a feeling he knew where this was going to go but he wanted to see if Carlisle had put two and two together.

"May I do a physical on you?"

"Uh" Harry said uncertain, he had known that this would go that route but to have it actually said was a whole other matter. Edward stiffened at the words; Carlisle would see his mate uncovered something that he just wouldn't allow. Harry looked around the room to see that all the vampires looked ready to kill Carlisle for asking what he had.

"On one condition"

"Name it"

"You don't tell my parents" Harry said getting a bit of a thrill with saying parents.

"Only if it is not life threatening"

"Deal" Harry said before standing up and slowly removing the t-shirt that he had on. It was then that the vampires saw the true extent of what had happened to Harry before the end of his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"What happened" Carlisle said already in doctor mode, checking the huge gash that seemed to be weeping something nasty.

"Well Voldemort wasn't going to go without at least trying to bring me down with him, so he used a amputation curse but with his power was failing him it only managed to give me this wicked gash" Harry said looking around the room and seeing that every vampire looked ready to kill.

"They will pay" Rosalie growled out, no one was going to get away with the way they had been treating Harry while in their care. Harry turned to Rosalie and offered her a smile, this was probably the first time besides Aubra and Kalyan that people truly cared for him.

"It's infected, why didn't you tell the Vaughn's?"

"They would have ended up getting arrested by the British Ministry of Magic for either killing someone or kidnapping, since I am certain that the Headmaster of Hogwarts isn't too happy with the news that I have left and don't plan to return."

"It will scar once it is healed" Carlisle said already knowing that he would be turning the teen that stood before him. Edward hadn't moved an inch since Harry had taken off his shirt, this truly was Edward's other half.

"I got plenty more for it to blend in with" Harry said before wincing as Carlisle touched the wound to see if it was hot or not.

"Esme be a dear and get my bag" Carlisle said before he continued checking Harry over, seeing that he was in okay health, not great but he seemed to be getting better with time. Esme returned shortly with a bag in her hands, she passed it over to Carlisle and took a seat nearby just in case she was needed. It was then that Edward decided to move, he may not want to admit his feelings to the family but he was bound and determined to make sure that Harry was safe and comfortable.

"Here" Edward said slipping his cool hand into Harry's. Harry gave him a grateful smiled before Carlisle began to work on cleaning the wound that lay on his chest. He would wince every once and a while but for the most part he was fine, he was after all used to pain so this was nothing new.

"You need stitches" Carlisle summed up; he had never seen a wound this bad.

"Then sew me up doc"

"I need to do it in a sterile environment"

"Hmmm" Harry said weighing his options; he knew that he would have to eventually have to tell Aubra and Kalyan, for they had the right to know that their son was hurt.

"Can we go to Greenway?"

"Of course" Carlisle said happy that Harry had suggested this, he would hate to keep this a secret but he had sworn to Harry that he wouldn't say anything.

"Let me do the talking though for I know that Mom will have a fit and Dad will be on a 'Kill All' mission" Harry said before being helped by Edward to put his shirt back on.

"Do you have a loo?"

"Down the hall and to your left" Esme offered before Harry moved in the direction that she had told him. Edward was left watching as Harry made his way down the hall to where the half bath was held.

"Edward" Carlisle said looking at his oldest, yet youngest son.

"My mate" Edward offered up, there wasn't any way he could avoid this.

"If you hurt him" Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all said glaring at Edward as if he was a shape-shifter were-wolf.

"Never" Edward promised before Esme and Alice offered congratulations on the matter, Harry arrived back to see that all of the vampires were standing at the door as if going to follow them.

"We're coming end of discussion" Rosalie said before making her way out of the house and to the car sitting in the driveway. Harry chuckled he had instantly liked Rosalie, for some reason the vampire had felt as if she was a sister that had returned back from being gone for so long. Emmett was the same way, while Jasper felt almost as warrior who could understand his pain over the war that had been battled. The vampires all nodded their heads before heading off to the various cars that were either in the garage or in the driveway.

"My car" Harry said as he was guided by Edward to his car.

"You'll get it later" Harry gave Edward a look; there was something the vampire was holding out on him.

"I'll tell you in private" Edward said not wanting to alienate Harry, knowing instantly that Harry would take his silence the wrong way. Harry nodded his head before being shepherded into the front seat of Edward's car, while the back was filled with Rosalie and Emmett. Alice and Jasper went with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's car. The ride was made quickly due to the fact that the Cullen household was only about 5 minutes away from the Greenway campus.

"Harry!" Aubra called out at seeing the two cars pull up in front of the main entrance of the school.

"Hey Mom" Harry said before the vampires were getting out of the cars and Aubra was busy being introduced to Alice, Edward and Esme.

"Where's Dad?" Harry asked looking around the campus and seeing a few Masters walking around with their apprentices following them.

"In his office"

"Can you get him and bring him to the hospital wing?" Aubra gave a sharp look to Harry and the vampires before nodding her head and making her way to her brother's office.

"Follow me" Harry said guiding the vampires that didn't know the grounds and school well enough to the hospital wing. Once they entered the nurse that ran the wing welcomed them and pointed to a room that was off to the side that was used for more severe cases that came in. Aubra and Kalyan arrived shortly after that, both breathing hard as if they had ran the whole way.

"What's going on?" Kalyan asked once he was able to get his breath back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry" Aubra said knowing that Harry would explain things.

"Well….I want you to promise to not say anything until I am done"

"We will" both said at the same time, it was then that Harry began recounting what had happened the day that he defeated Voldemort.

"It wasn't even a Hogsmeade weekend the day I defeated Voldemort. No it was just a regular weekend and I had snuck into town to get away for a while. I guess when I look back at it, Voldemort was calling to me, making me go to him, to fight" Harry said before rubbing his forehead where his lightning bolt scar still lay, only fainter.

"So I get there and of course Voldemort is standing in the middle of the road as if knowing he would see me. I had my wand with me, thanks the Gods on that, and when I saw him I knew that this was it. So we battled tossing curse for curse and hex for hex. I had been studying far more than my so called friends knew about. It was as Voldemort realized he was not going to come out the victor that he threw an amputation curse my way, but his power had gotten so low that it only made a nasty gash" Here Harry lifted his shirt to show the damage that Voldemort had done to his body. It had been a pain to try and clean and wrap every day, but even then it had still became infected.

"I'll kill them with my bare hands" Aubra said meaning every word she spoke. Her baby boy practically had a hole in his chest and the best that those idiots could do was send him back to his abusive relatives. Everyone in the room agreed with her, she knew she wouldn't have a problem with revenge against the people that called themselves Harry's family and friends.

"No, they're not worth the energy"

"Stitches" Carlisle said before Aubra was pointing to some of the cabinets in the room for him to gather medical equipment.

"Everything all…." Nurse Patel said as she came into the room.

"Everything is just fine" Aubra said before patting the woman on the shoulder and telling her that they would take care of it.

"Up" Carlisle said patting the bed-like piece of equipment in the room. Harry jumped up and then leaned back, the whole time Edward helping him and holding onto his hand.

"This is going to hurt" Carlisle warned before putting some topical anesthesia and then began to clean and sow up the wound so that the two pieces of skin met up for healing. Thirty minutes later Carlisle finished and then wrapped Harry's chest just in case the stitches began to bleed for some reason.

"Harry why didn't you tell us?"

"I knew you would do something that you would hate and I don't want to lose you. I just got you" Harry said insecure with being left alone.

"Never fear, for we will never leave you" Kalyan said before the vampires in the room agreed with their words.

"Now I think you should head home and rest" Aubra said fussing with Harry as he still sat on the bed. Everyone nodded their heads, which made Harry roll his eyes even though they couldn't see it.

"I have to ask though" Carlisle said wondering if there was a reason, medically at least, for Harry wearing tinted sunglasses.

"Ask away, I may not answer though"

"Your glasses"

"Ah, back to that again" Harry said looking at everyone in the room and wondering what he wanted to do.

"May I speak with Edward privately before I give you my answer" The group nodded their heads before heading outside the room, leaving Harry and Edward in the room alone.

"I wanted to answer you before I answered everyone else" Harry said pulling off his sunglasses and opening his eyes so that Edward could see them.

"Beautiful" Edward said taking in the cat-like eyes and the amazing green color. Harry was shocked, that hadn't at all been the response that he had expected.

"And since you have showed me your secret, I want to share my own" Edward said very nervous for the first time in a long while. Vampires didn't get nervous about things; it was just the natural order of things.

"What" Harry asked still sitting on the table now swinging his legs back and forth, knowing that whatever Edward needed to tell him was making the vampire nervous which in turn made him nervous. Edward cleared his throat a few times before finally deciding that he had put this off long enough. If Harry rejected him, he would honor Harry's wishes but he wouldn't find out what Harry thoughts where unless he told the other teen.

"You're my mate" Edward said bluntly before holding his unnecessary breath, how would Harry respond? Harry looked at Edward, wondering how such a wonderful being was paired up with him. He was broken and used and no one like Edward Cullen deserved someone like him.

"I'm going to be selfish on this and say that I accept you as my mate" Harry said knowing that there was a protocol to follow for when a vampire told their mate that they were mates. Edward let out a breath before going over to Harry and pulling him into a hug.

"We'll go as slow as you need" Edward whispered into Harry's ear making the other teen shiver with need. Instead Harry nodded his head knowing that his voice would fail him at this moment in time. It was after a few minutes that Harry regained the ability to talk that he called for the others; there was after all plenty to talk about now.

"You can come in" Harry called out knowing that the vampires would hear him just fine. As each person entered they looked at Harry's face and saw the cat-like eyes, each person commenting on how amazing they looked and congratulating him and Edward on their mate status.

"It's not like I can go out in public like this" Harry said before Carlisle interrupted him.

"Actually you can, people have contacts like that, and you could just say that you have a pair of them"

"That's the problem, I'm blind as a bat" here everyone laughed, it would be just like Harry to make a comment like that when in the presence of vampires.

"There are ways to fix that" Carlisle said before realizing that any non-magical way would raise too many flags.

"There's a potion for that sort of thing" Kalyan offered up, he wanted his son to feel as if he didn't need to hide his face from the world because of what his eyes looked like. It was rare to get someone that had eyes like Harry but it wasn't unheard of.

"Do you think that Master Olson will make it for me, I'm rubbish at potions" Harry admitted, well he wasn't sure if he was really rubbish at potions after all the Potions Master did have it out for him.

"I can make it" Aubra said before grinning at Harry.

"I'm afraid, I want to see not be blind" Harry joked with his mother, everyone laughed.

"Fine, fine….I'll get Master Olson to make it" Aubra knew she couldn't attempt the potion, it was very complex, very time consuming and very expensive which was why only a Master usually made it and only at the request of a family that had enough money to cover the costs of ingredients.

"I'll pay for…"

"Nothing, this is something that your mother and I will cover, you're our son and we love you"

"And we will cover any other expenses" Carlisle said smiling softly at the two boys in front of him. Edward looked as if he had never looked before, happy. Carlisle and Esme both had worried for their oldest childe, wondering when he would be granted a mate and granted the happiness that he so deserved. It would seem that fate had played her hand and allowed Harry and Edward happiness, something that everyone in the room knew they had deserved for a long time. Harry looked around the room and knew instantly that he wouldn't be able to talk his way out of paying for the potion or the ingredients and for some reason he was giddy with happiness at the idea of having people who cared for him; that cared for him enough to spend money on him.

"I'll get Ichabod on the potion" Kalyan said before moving over to where Harry still sat with Edward standing next to him, an arm around Harry's waist.

"Love you" Kalyan said before hugging his son and kissing him on the forehead. He knew he would have to get to the Potion Master before he left for the day. The man had been complaining recently over the fact that he hadn't made a complex potions and what left like years. It was a well known fact that Potion Master Severus Snape was the best out there, but what the masses didn't know was that Severus Snape had apprenticed under Potion Master Ichabod Olson, when he had graduated from Hogwarts. Master Olson had disliked Snape but he could tell that the man was a genius when it came to potions. So Master Olson had fostered the gift and soon Snape had become a Potions Master and was whisked away back to Hogwarts to teach, as well as entering into the Dark Lord's service.

"Love you too Dad" Harry said hugging his father and then watching as he made his way out of the room they were all still in.

"You need rest" Aubra said looking at Harry and realizing the reason why Harry had been so tired since he had arrived to the US.

"Are you in any pain" Carlisle asked, he wanted to make sure that Edward's mate was comfortable and if that meant passing out medications to lessen the pain then he was all for it.

"A bit"

"Well here's a scrip for pain medications that Edward will give to you, and a scrip for a strong antibiotic"

"We have potions for that sort of thing" the nurse said coming into the room again since she had been made to come and get Aubra.

"They won't work on this" Harry said knowing that he would have to explain why a potion wouldn't just fix him up. The nurse gave him a look but said nothing; there were only a few wounds in the Wizarding World that wouldn't heal with the help of a potion. She spoke shortly after the look she gave Harry.

"Aubra your presence has been requested in the Master's Common Room" Aubra nodded her head; this was something that she wouldn't be able to get out of. As of late there had been an influx of Masters and so quarters were tight since more and more Masters were staying on campus.

"Love you and do what they tell you to" Aubra said giving Edward a look that promised pain should he hurt her son. Edward got the threat loud and clear before nodding his head in silent agreement.

"I'll call you later" Harry said just as Aubra made her way through the threshold of the room.

"You better" Aubra said as she left the room. Once gone Harry threw back on his shirt and made to get off the table. Carlisle stopped him though.

"May I check you over one more time" Carlisle said, there was something being hidden by Harry he could feel it. It was then that Harry knew that Carlisle suspected that all was not well, so Harry dropped the glamour he had on his body and showed the vampires the true extent of what his relatives had done to him. Harry then took his shirt off again, knowing that Carlisle would request to look over the scars and mutilation that had occurred on his body. The vampires made sure not to gasp, for they knew if they did that Harry would shut himself off to them and that was something that they didn't want. They may have just met Harry, but it seemed that the small teen had a power that drew them to him and they instantly loved him as if he had been by Edward's side for years.

"Up on the table again" Carlisle said watching as Edward helped Harry back up on the table and then holding Harry's hand the whole time he checked Harry over. Carlisle was amazed at what he was seeing; he had seen many abuse cases in his long life but nothing this bad. It was making him angrier at the people that claimed to love and care for him. How could they allow this? Carlisle checked Harry over again trying not to growl as he saw the word freak scarred on Harry's back, while there were marks that looked like an electric stove had made on his sides and back. The worse was Harry's face and the scars that ran over his face, one scar ran from down Harry's neck up to his hair line in the front of his head on the right hand side.

"There's not much I can for you about the scars" Carlisle said sad that Harry would wear the reminder of his terrible childhood until he was turned, which would and probably could wipe a great many of the scars away.

"I've had them for years" Harry said before bringing the glamour back up and showing them the Harry that the world saw.

"Edward take him home, I'll get the prescriptions on the way home. I want you to make sure he takes all his medication" Carlisle said knowing that Harry would find a way to suffer through the pain feeling as if he deserved the pain he was going through. At that time Harry threw back on his shirt and the group made their way to the front door of the Hospital Wing Building, which was located next to the Administration Building that housed many of the Master's offices as well as Kalyan's and Aubra's offices as well.

"Straight to his house" Carlisle warned before speeding away with Edward following close behind. The ride was short and soon the car that had Harry, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett was pulling up to Harry's house.

"I don't have my keys"

"Not a problem" Emmett said with a smirk, breaking into the house was easy for a vampire since they could go places where others couldn't.

"Emmett, want to get the door?"

"I'm on it" Emmett said getting out the car and making his way around the back of the house to see if there were any windows that he could get access to. He usually didn't do this sort of thing but with Harry looking as tired as he looked, Edward needed to stay close to his mate. It was about a minute later that Emmett opened the front door with a grin on his face; he just loved being a vampire sometimes. The three standing outside made their way into the cottage, Rosalie taking in the decor and approving while Edward only had eyes for his mate. It was slow going but Harry and Edward made it up to Harry's room which had Edward taking in the room and how cozy it felt. Most people tried hard to make their bedroom and house picture perfect, but not Harry. Harry had chosen things that made the room feel lived in and comfortable, something that anyone would be able to see right away. Harry looked up to Edward to see that the vampire was watching him, waiting for him to tell him what he needed to do.

"Bottom drawer" Harry pointed out before going over to the bed and plopping down while watching Edward as he moved over to the dresser that Harry had pointed out. Edward pulled out a pair of sleep pants and another t-shirt that were located in the drawer and made his way over to where Harry had decided to lay back and close his eyes.

"Here" Edward said quietly helping Harry to sit back up and undressing him and placing the new items on his body. Edward heard as Carlisle's car pulled up to the house and he heard as they made their way to where Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch, looking as if they were the couple that lived there.

"I'll be right back" Edward said once Harry was tucked into bed, looking like he would fall asleep at any moment. Harry nodded his head that he understood and watched as Edward made his way down stairs to where he knew Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Alice were waiting for him.

"Harry's resting" Edward said in greeting before Carlisle was passing over the prescriptions that he had filled. It had been a bit of a fight to get them filled since he was the prescribing doctor but the local pharmacist took the line that it was for one of his patients that was currently unable to leave the house. It was after all semi-true.

"Will you let his parents know that…."

"They'll be here soon" Alice said an odd look on her face, something was going on and she couldn't seem to get all the details. She knew that it dealt with Harry, it was almost as if the vision she was seeing was being shielded in some way. Everyone looked at Alice wondering what she had just seen. A moment later the doorbell rang and Esme was answering the door.

"Oh good you're here" Esme greeted the pair before allowing them access to their son's house.

"Is Harry awake?" Kalyan asked, he had news that he needed to tell his son. It wasn't the type of news he wanted to tell his son, he wasn't really sure on how things would happen but he did know that it would affect Harry far more than the rest of them.

"He is" Edward confirmed for them before they made their way to Harry's bedroom. Harry had managed to get himself sat against the headboard wanting for Edward to return.

"Harry" Aubra said hugging Harry and kissing his forehead, while Kalyan hugged him, his eyes telling Harry that something was going on.

"First" Carlisle said entering the room and handing Harry two white pills and a blue and white capsule.

"Pain pills and antibiotic" Carlisle explained right as Esme arrived with a glass of water. Harry swallowed the pills down and then looked at his parents, something was going on he just hoped that his parents would tell him what it was.

"We have received word that the Board of Magical Education wishes to evaluate our school, yet again" he wanted to say more but he could tell that Harry needed his rest, he could tell him the rest later.

"There's more" Harry said knowing that Kalyan was holding something back. Kalyan shifted foot-to-foot; he really, really didn't want to tell Harry what he had to.

"Spill it Dad"

"The Headmaster of Hogwarts will be in attendance for the evaluation"

"That bastard" Harry cursed out before growling low in his throat, so this was how the Headmaster of Hogwarts would try and find his wayward pawn.

"I suggested to your Masters that they relocate their sessions with you"

"Where"

"Here if at all possible" Harry nodded his head; it shouldn't be an issue to have his lessons here at his house.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, this is how he is going to play this. I am not his pawn and I am not going to go without a fight if he finds me; and that is a very big if"

"He will have to go through me first" Edward said which had all the other vampires agreeing with him as well has Harry's parents.

"Has he gone to any other schools?"

"Yes, and the Board is stating that he is only there to see how 'trade schools' are fairing in the quest to keep old traditions alive"

"Bollocks" Harry said before Esme was scolding him for language.

"Now get some rest, I will have to speak with your Masters in more depth but we thought we would inform you now of the coming events"

"Thank you" Harry said having a hard time keeping his eyes open since the pain meds had started to kick in. Everyone besides Edward made their way out of the bedroom, they had plenty to discuss after all.

"Do you think this is a ploy?"

"Of course it is, but the Board of Magical Education doesn't know that. They probably actually think that the old man that runs Hogwarts, the wizarding school in Britain, is here to get ideas about setting up new classes" Kalyan said rolling his eyes, they had been asked to supply a log of all the students that currently attended the school. So it was a very good thing that Harry actually went by the name Harry Vaughn, and not Potter; for now it would be hard for the old man to find Harry.

"Tomorrow will bring a new day" Aubra said her eyes taking on that of a battling woman for the protection of her child.

"It will and we will stand with you, if it comes to that" Esme said knowing that this would ease some of the strain that she could see written on both Aubra's and Kalyan's face. It was then that they decided that someone would need to bring Harry's car back as well as having someone stand watch should the Headmaster arrive early to scout out if Harry truly was there. That night Edward lay next to his mate, comforting him as he slept, at first Harry had felt odd about Edward being there to watch him sleep but he soon got over it when the pain meds began to really work.


	10. Chapter 10

**~Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts Castle, Scotland~**

"Have you found him?" Sirius Black said entering the Headmaster's Office where the old man was sitting looking over one of the many parchments he had been given by the schools he had visited, hoping that Harry would be at one of them.

"Sirius, my boy" the Headmaster greeted before shaking his head, he hadn't been able to find Harry and it had been well over a month now. School had started yesterday and Harry had not been on the train nor in the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Everyone noticed of course, and rumors and questions where flying about where Harry was and what was going on.

"So he didn't show up yesterday?" Sirius said before sitting down in a chair across from the Headmaster. Since Harry's birthday party at the Burrow, he had been out hunting for his Godson. He had yet to find him but he just knew that once they did find him that he would explain things and everything would return back to normal, of course Harry would have to be scolded for leaving as he did but besides that, everything would return to as it had been before.

"Sadly he did not" the Headmaster said before looking over the list of apprentices that were currently going to Greenway School of the Magically Gifted & Talented. He had few options left on schools that Harry could have attended.

"Where are you going next?" Sirius asked, he had been told by the Headmaster, along with Remus, that he was certain Harry had enrolled in another school. In the letter it said something about other opportunities, and he was certain that another school was that opportunity or at least he hoped so. So far though none of the places he had visited had anyone that looked like Harry. He was on his last hope before having to go to the press to tell them that Harry had disappeared over the summer; and to make matters worse Molly Weasley would ask for a weekly update on where Harry was, and how the plan to marry Ginny to him was going.

"Greenway School of the Magically Gifted & Talented" the Headmaster said looking at the roster and seeing that none of the topics that the apprentices were taking were things that Harry would take. After all who took Spell Arcing seriously anymore? The Headmaster snorted at the thought, the things that they were teaching were a waste of time, and he wondered if he would be able to sell the Board of Magical Education that schools like this needed to be closed, and students should return to schools such as Hogwarts and Beauxbatons Academy.

"Where is it and when do you leave?"

"It's in the US and a state called Washington and I leave tomorrow morning by international floo" the Headmaster said tired of answering the other man's questions.

"You'll tell me if you find him?" Sirius asked as he stood up getting ready to return back home. He did after all have plenty to do before Harry would be returned, such as getting a room ready for him at the house that he bought once he had returned from the shorten vacation he had took before finding out that Harry was missing and had been for quite some time.

"Of course my boy" the Headmaster said watching as Sirius left the room, he returned to the parchments and decided that this would be another school that wouldn't house Harry Potter.

"I can only hope that he is here" the headmaster said to the empty room before moving on to other paper work that needed to be completed for the school.


End file.
